


Y se enamoró de esa pequeña alma

by TwiliNeko



Series: Saga Alma [1]
Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Platonic Relationships, Romance, hyakkidoro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiliNeko/pseuds/TwiliNeko
Summary: Hyakkimaru era como un niño pequeño, descubriendo el maravilloso mundo que lo rodeaba. Había muchas cosas que no entendía conforme más partes de su cuerpo iba recuperando. Por supuesto no fue capaz de comprender todos los sentimientos que comenzaron a aflorar en su corazón por esa pequeña alma que viajaba a su lado, la cual comenzó a seguirlo de repente.
Relationships: Dororo & Hyakkimaru (Dororo), Dororo/Hyakkimaru (Dororo)
Series: Saga Alma [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009386
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Encuentro con una pequeña alma

**Author's Note:**

> Primera parte que conforma la trilogía: Saga Alma.  
> Los sucesos del anime Dororo pero relatados desde el punto de vista de Hyakkimaru.  
> Es necesario haber terminado de ver todo el anime pues esta historia podría spoilearlos si no lo han hecho.  
> Esta historia no tendrá lemon ni nada subido de tono, todo será tomado desde un punto de vista romántico y desarrollo de sentimientos, más que nada por la cuestión de la diferencia de edades de los protagonistas.

— ¡Mamá, mira! Ese chico parece una muñeca viviente…

— Basta Hiroshi. Ni siquiera lo voltees a ver, sólo sigue caminando.

Las dos flamas que en un principio se acercaban hacia él se dieron la media vuelta y retomaron su camino, evitando de esa manera pasar a su lado. Hyakkimaru no le dio mayor importancia y continúo su caminar, desde que comenzó su viaje muy a menudo le pasaba eso, por esa razón comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esa reacción por parte de esas flamas blancas con las que de repente se topaba.

Aunque realmente no le importaba, había una parte de él que no podía evitar sentirse confundido al no entender la razón de que se alejaran de él. Con un impulso involuntario, sujetó con fuerza la capa que llevaba puesta y la asió más hacia su pecho, de manera que esta cubriera lo mejor posible las prótesis que llevaba por brazos y su pierna izquierda.

Le gustaba esa capa, su padre adoptivo se la había dado antes de que partiera en su viaje por la caza de demonios. Había pasado casi un mes desde que había abandonado su antiguo hogar, y la capa había resultado más útil de lo esperado.

En un principio le servía para pasar desapercibido y no llamar mucho la atención, después comenzó a usarla para acostarse sobre ella al momento de dormir o arroparse con ella en las noches frías.

Por supuesto él no tenía sistema nervioso por lo cual no podía sentir el frío ni el calor, simplemente repetía las acciones que había aprendido de aquella alma más grande que lo había acompañado desde que tenía uso de razón, de esa alma bondadosa la cual siempre demostró preocuparse por su bienestar y seguridad.

Para Hyakkimaru y su falta de sentidos muchas cosas no le quedaban claras, pero él pensaba que si su padre adoptivo había hecho esas cosas por él antes debía ser por algo, así que él simplemente repetía esos patrones pues de esa manera se sentía seguro.

Permaneció caminando unos cuantos minutos más cuando una enorme flama roja, tal cual el color de la sangre pasó corriendo a gran velocidad a unos metros de él. No había duda, era un monstruo.

No perdió tiempo, y con gran agilidad giró sobre sí mismo para perseguir esa flama demoníaca y acabar con él. Lo derrotó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, por desgracia no hubo ningún cambio en su persona al hacerlo, lo que significaba que ese monstruo no tenía ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Sin nada más que hacer, dio un suspiro bajo y retomó su caminar con la esperanza de encontrar algún otro monstruo o demonio en su camino.

* * *

Tal cual como siempre lo hacía desde el inicio de su viaje, Hyakkimaru atrapó unos cuantos peces para cenar y posteriormente se fue a dormir, colocando la capa en el suelo cerca del río para acostarse y acurrucarse con ella.

Esa noche tuvo una pesadilla recurrente, una pesadilla que ya en más de una ocasión había tenido cuando era más joven. Un samurái con una cicatriz de “X” en su frente levantaba sus manos, riendo de una manera fría y cruel. Detrás del hombre, aparecieron doce estatuas con caras grotescas y demoniacas, riendo de una manera malévola en coro junto al samurái, posando sus atemorizantes ojos rojos y brillantes sobre un pequeño bulto que estaba en el suelo.

El pequeño bulto no era nada más que un bebe al cual le faltaban muchas partes de su cuerpo, el bebé intentaba llorar, pero ningún sonido salía de la indefensa criatura. Los demonios se acercaban cada vez más al bebé, abriendo sus gigantescas bocas, mostrando unos colmillos afilados y repugnantes. El bebé intentaba moverse, pero no podía hacer nada, cada vez estaban más cerca, estaban a solo segundos de devorarlo cuando Hyakkimaru despertó y se levantó de golpe, respirando agitadamente.

Tal cual como siempre lo hacía cuando era más joven, levantó sus brazos y agitó sus palmas levemente, pero nada pasó en esta ocasión. Ladeó la cabeza; extrañado, recordando como siempre que había hecho eso antes, este simple acto hacía que su padre adoptivo viniera corriendo a su lado para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

Hyakkimaru veía a la flama blanca colocarse delante de él, y el estiraba sus brazos para tocarlo, con ese simple acto le bastaba para tranquilizarse y saber que no debía preocuparse de nada. Pero era cierto… Ya no estaba con él. Jukai estaba muy lejos ahora, por lo que tenía que entender que ya no podría contar con él cuando tuviera esa clase de problemas, él estaba solo, ya nadie lo ayudaría jamás.

Aún con la respiración algo descontrolada, Hyakkimaru intentó hacer a un lado la experiencia vivida por ese mal sueño para volver intentar dormir, pero le resultó muy difícil lograrlo. El recuerdo de Jukai no se alejaba de su mente, y entre más pensaba en él, sentía algo extraño y desagradable, una opresión en el pecho, un dolor que no se iba y aumentaba. Hyakkimaru no sabía que significaba ese dolor que sentía dentro de él, pero una cosa si era segura, no le gustaba absolutamente nada.

* * *

Así pasaron unos cuantos días más con la misma rutina, Hyakkimaru caminaba de un lado a otro buscando demonios, cazando animales y comiendo frutos del bosque para sobrevivir, mientras la gente lo veía y evitaba. Comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ese estilo de vida y no le desagradaba del todo. Los problemas siempre venían en las noches, pues era en ese momento cuando más resentía el haberse ido de su casa y la ausencia de Jukai.

Ya no quería sentir esa opresión en el pecho, por lo que trató de hacer esos pensamientos a un lado y se concentró en cruzar un puente que estaba a unos cuantos metros de él. De reojo pudo ver una mancha roja acercándose a lo lejos por el que parecía ser un río. Volvió la vista y se concentró en esa habilidad que tenía desde pequeño, al hacerlo, se dio cuenta que, en efecto, una flama roja se acercaba cada vez más a él.

A unos cuantos metros de donde estaba también pudo distinguir cuatro almas debajo del puente, tres almas grandes y un alma más pequeña. Su habilidad de percibir almas también le permitía captar las emociones de los seres vivos, es por eso que le llamó la atención ver como la pequeña alma parecía sentirse lastimada o atemorizada por algo.

Pensó en si debía intervenir, pero al darse cuenta que el demonio ya estaba por llegar al puente se dio cuenta que no era momento para eso, su única preocupación debía ser el demonio y nada más.

El demonio comenzó a atacar a las tres almas más grandes, no perdió tiempo y se deshizo de sus prótesis en los brazos para acabar con ese demonio. La pequeña alma estaba en el camino, por lo que no le iba a quedar más remedio que ayudarla y apartarla de ahí para que no le pasara nada.

Unos cuantos cortes en el puente bastaron para que esta misma construcción le sirviera de ayuda para debilitar al demonio, una vez agotado y lastimado, no le costó gran esfuerzo darle el golpe final a la desagradable alma roja frente a él.

Una vez se cercioró que el demonio en verdad estaba muerto recogió su katana y se dirigió tranquilamente a la orilla del río, donde la pequeña alma ya se estaba dirigiendo a donde estaba él con paso presuroso. Le pareció muy extraño ver como la pequeña alma parecía estar sosteniendo sus prótesis ¿estaba viendo bien, o por primera vez su habilidad le estaba fallando?

Para asegurarse, levantó sus katanas las cuales tenía en lugar de brazos y la pequeña alma se acercó a él, colocando sus prótesis en su lugar correspondiente. Por supuesto que al no tener oídos no podía entender nada de lo que decía, pero la pequeña alma se movía de un lado a otro alrededor de él, ocasionando que, por primera vez, Hyakkimaru se sintiera un tanto curioso de la pequeña flama blanca frente a él. 

Sin previo aviso, comenzó a sentir algo extraño en su interior, su máscara cayó al suelo y su visión especial le indicaba que había algo raro con su cara. Su cuerpo ya no se veía igual que antes, había vuelto a pasar como cuando recuperó su pierna, al matar a ese demonio del río había logrado recuperar otra parte de su cuerpo, al parecer era la piel.

La pequeña alma cayó de espaldas al suelo al ver el grotesco espectáculo de la máscara en el suelo, y como la piel crecía en el cuerpo de Hyakkimaru. De nueva cuenta, podía percibir como la pequeña alma era invadida por una sensación de miedo.

Hyakkimaru supuso que iba a ser como siempre pasaba, la pequeña alma se levantaría y se iría corriendo atemorizada, tal y como siempre lo hacían todas las personas con las cuales se encontraba. Jukai era la única persona que había permanecido a su lado a pesar de su monstruoso aspecto, y estaba seguro que esto no iba a cambiar.

Adelantándose a los hechos, Hyakkimaru se hizo a un lado evadiendo a la pequeña alma aún en el suelo y decidió retomar su viaje, dejando su antigua mascara en el suelo. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando la pequeña alma se levantó rápidamente del suelo y comenzó a seguirlo.

**Continuará**


	2. No deja de seguirlo

Todas las almas y diferentes formas que Hyakkimaru podía percibir con su visión especial comenzaban a verse menos nítidas, por lo cual intuyó que ya estaba anocheciendo. Había llegado el momento de buscar algo de alimento además de un lugar seguro para dormir. A pesar de esto, Hyakkimaru tenía otra cosa de la cual preocuparse, y esa era la pequeña alma que no había dejado de seguirlo desde lo del del demonio del río.

En un principio no creía que lo seguía, inocentemente supuso que debía seguir el mismo camino de Hyakkimaru para llegar a cierto lugar. Pero una vez habían pasado varios minutos, y la pequeña alma seguía pareciendo empeñada en imitar cada paso que daba, Hyakkimaru se sintió sumamente consternado de darse cuenta que en verdad lo estaba siguiendo.

Era la primera vez en su vida que Hyakkimaru deseó poder hablar o escuchar tan ferviertemente, deseaba preguntarle a la pequeña alma quien era y porqué lo seguía, pero sin ser capaz de comunicarse no le quedó más remedio que continuar su camino tratando de ignorarla, tomando la decisión de actuar como si no estuviera ahí.

Para su desgracia, era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo. La pequeña alma no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro alrededor de él, lo señalaba, lo rodeaba, se interponía en su camino, haciendo que la confusión en el joven espadachín aumentara cada vez más.

La otra alma más grande con la cual había convivido por muchos años, la de su padre adoptivo, era mucho más tranquila y apacible. Sus movimientos siempre habían sido serenos y fáciles de predecir. La pequeña alma, por el contrario, no dejaba de moverse ni un segundo, era como un remolino lleno de vida que luchaba por llamar su atención y lo golpeaba directamente de frente, ocasionando que simplemente no supiera cómo reaccionar a esa extraña e inesperada situación.

“Si lo sigo ignorando, seguramente terminará por aburrirse y se irá”. Pensó Hyakkimaru dispuesto a seguir con su plan y dedicarse a buscar su alimento para esa noche. Atrapó unos cuantos peces y estaba a punto de darles un mordisco como siempre hacía, cuando de nueva cuenta la pequeña alma lo interrumpió. Lo tomó de su capa, y con un enorme esfuerzo lo comenzó a jalar a la orilla del río, para el desagrado de Hyakkimaru.

“¿Va a intentar quitarme mi cena?”. Pensó con recelo mientras veía como la pequeña alma hacía algunas cosas en el suelo. Cuando intentó quitarle los pescados de sus katanas dudó por un momento, pero al ver como el color de la pequeña alma seguía siendo blanco accedió a regañadientes, pues eso indicaba que sus intenciones no eran malas. No podía entender nada de lo que hacía, pero pasados unos minutos la pequeña alma le regresó uno de los peces, tomándolo por sorpresa pues Hyakkimaru estaba muy concentrado observando la fogata que se encontraba frente a él.

El pescado parecía haber cambiado, pero al palparlo se dio cuenta que seguía teniendo la misma forma que cuando los atrapaba en los ríos. Después, para su sorpresa, la pequeña alma le dio otro pescado, quedándose ella con el más pequeño. Por un breve instante pareció sentirse de nuevo junto a su padre adoptivo.

Él siempre hacía lo mismo por él, le daba primero la comida, y posteriormente él comía, aunque fuera en menos cantidad que Hyakkimaru. No pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido de como esa pequeña alma repetía esos mismos gestos de cariño que en su momento su padre adoptivo hizo por él.

Las habilidades especiales con las que Hyakkimaru contaba le permitían de vez en cuando captar los pensamientos de las personas. No era una habilidad que pudiera controlar, o que estuviera siempre con él como era el caso de su fuerza sobrehumana o su visión de almas, pero el poder captar esos pensamientos esporádicamente le resultó muy útil en su momento para poder entenderse mejor con su padre adoptivo.

Cuando terminaron de comer, la pequeña alma se acercó de nuevo a él y comenzó a hablarle de nuevo. Tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su cabeza, con este movimiento, Hyakkimaru pudo captar una palabra en su mente “Dororo” “¿Dororo? ¿Qué es un Dororo?”

Los conocimientos de lenguaje de Hyakkimaru eran casi nulos, nunca en la vida había podido captar esa palabra en los pensamientos de su padre adoptivo, motivo por el cual desconocía que podía significar esa palabra. Acto seguido, la pequeña alma colocó su mano sobre su hombro en esta ocasión, de nueva cuenta, pudo captar una palabra de su mente “nombre”.

Así que era eso, la pequeña alma quería saber su nombre. Hyakkimaru sabía cuál era su nombre, además su padre adoptivo le había enseñado a escribirlo, pero no sabía si lo correcto era decírselo, en ese momento, él no quería dárselo. Por muy blanca que esa alma se viera para él, no sabía cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones ni porqué lo estaba siguiendo, por esa razón Hyakkimaru decidió no hacérselo saber.

Al ver que no obtenía respuesta de su parte, la pequeña alma se alejó de él cabizbaja y se dispuso a irse a dormir. Hyakkimaru miró con atención y pudo captar como la pequeña alma estaba triste, pues una apenas perceptible flama azul había aparecido en ella. Al parecer, el rechazo de Hyakkimaru por darle su nombre la había hecho sentirse así.

Mientras veía como la pequeña alma se acurrucaba al lado de la fogata, se dio cuenta que comenzaba a sentirse frustrado al no poder comprender la manera de actuar de la pequeña alma frente a él ¿Por qué insistía tanto en seguirlo? ¿Por qué no simplemente se olvidaba de él y continuaba su camino?

Estaba tan empeñada en saber de él y meterse en su vida que a Hyakkimaru le parecía molesto. Además, se sentía extraño al darse cuenta que el alma tan blanca en un principio, había mostrado un pequeño rastro de tristeza y había sido por su culpa. Era un sentimiento diferente al dolor en su pecho al recordar la ausencia de su padre adoptivo, pero de igual manera, hacía que se sintiera incómodo y no sabía por qué.

Al darse cuenta que la pequeña alma se había quedado dormida, pensó que ese era el momento adecuado para alejarse sin que se diera cuenta. Aunque eso iba a hacer en un principio, pasados unos segundos su cuerpo fue incapaz de moverse al recordar lo que había pasado.

Llegaron a su mente los recuerdos de la pequeña alma blanca en el río sufriendo y asustada, seguida por sus intentos de llamar su atención y su interés por cocinar para él, hasta asegurarse de darle los pescados más grandes para cenar. Se había preocupado por él como nadie además de Jukai lo había hecho, por esa razón, se sintió incapaz de huir ahora que tenía la oportunidad.

Después de lo sucedido esa noche, Hyakkimaru se dio cuenta que no había motivos para seguir ignorando a la pequeña alma, le había demostrado preocuparse por él, además su alma era muy blanca y brillante, esto le indicaba que no significaba peligro. Decidió mostrarse menos renuente y simplemente dejarse guiar por ella cuando lo tomaba de la mano.

* * *

Lo que aconteció después le demostró a Hyakkimaru que había hecho lo correcto, pues las decisiones que la pequeña alma tomó lo habían ayudado a descubrir un demonio sumamente poderoso en una aldea, el cual se hacía pasar por una mujer en cama.

Junto con todos esos acontecimientos conocieron también a un misterioso monje, cuya presencia hacía que Hyakkimaru se sintiera más seguro. Su alma un poco más grande que él, blanca y tranquila le indicaban que no había peligro, motivo por el cual no había razón para alejarlo de su lado. Esta alma también parecía tranquilizar y mantener a raya la pequeña alma que nunca dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro, cosa que Hyakkimaru agradecía internamente.

Una vez derrotado el demonio y ya habiendo abandonado la aldea, la pequeña alma volteó a verlo y pareció hablarle. “Lo siento por no creerte”, pudo captar en la mente de la pequeña alma mientras le seguía hablando. Aunque a Hyakkimaru no le había molestado que por un momento la pequeña alma blanca actuara por su cuenta y hubiera intentado detenerlo de derrotar al verdadero demonio, por un breve instante, un sentimiento cálido y agradable apareció en su pecho al captar su disculpa. Pensaba que se había sentido bien, cuando el sentimiento cálido se fue para dar paso a una sensación de vacío al ver cómo de nueva cuenta había una leve flama azul en la pequeña alma.

“Mamá muerta”. Llegó de repente este pensamiento a Hyakkimaru. Él no podía entender el significado tras estas palabras, pero esta “mamá muerta” había hecho que esa desagradable flama azul apareciera en la pequeña alma y eso lo incomodaba.

Recordó como en muchas ocasiones, cuando era más joven, él acercaba sus manos a su padre adoptivo y acariciaba su cara cuando veía como una flama azul aparecía en él. Cuando hacía este acto la flama azul desaparecía de inmediato, por lo que supuso que si hacía lo mismo con la pequeña alma lograría deshacerse de esa flama azul de nuevo, tal cual había pasado siempre con Jukai.

Se colocó enfrente de la pequeña alma y sin pensarlo dos veces, colocó sus manos en la que supuso era su cara ¡lo había logrado! Apenas había colocado sus manos, la flama azul desapareció de inmediato, pero para su sorpresa la pequeña alma lo alejó. Trataba de descifrar su comportamiento, cuando logró captar una nueva palabra de la mente de la pequeña alma: “sin nombre” ¿Seguía insistiendo en saber su nombre? Si tan importante era para ella, a Hyakkimaru no le iba a quedar más remedio que dárselo a conocer.

No perdió tiempo y se agachó para escribirlo, imitando los movimientos que su padre adoptivo le había enseñado años atrás. “Hyakkimaru”. Captó en la mente de la pequeña alma, y en cuanto supo su nombre, la pequeña alma se vio más brillante y blanca que nunca.

“Es como una brillante luz en medio de la oscuridad” pensó Hyakkimaru, y al verse sorprendido por este hecho, esa agradable sensación calidez apareció de nuevo en su pecho por un breve instante. Nunca lo había experimentado antes, por lo cual no entendía a que se debía, pero podía estar seguro que era una sensación muy agradable y reconfortante que no le molestaría volver a sentir en un futuro cercano.

Continuará

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, espero que este segundo capítulo les haya gustado n.n


	3. Su nombre es Dororo

Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que la cabeza de Hyakkimaru era un entero caos. Las horas seguían pasando y él simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño. Se revolvía de un lado a otro en el suelo intentando apagar sus pensamientos, pero era imposible. Las imágenes de lo acontecido con Mio y los niños huérfanos del templo seguían agolpándose en su mente, apareciendo una tras otra, haciéndole revivir esa horrible pesadilla.

Se levantó lentamente de su lugar y volteó a su izquierda. Como de costumbre desde que había empezado a seguirlo, la pequeña alma se encontraba acostada a unos metros de él. La notó tranquila y serena en sueños, al menos ella si podía dormir. Sin embargo, no era mentira decir que en la pequeña alma la flama azul de la tristeza iba y venía de repente desde lo ocurrido en el templo abandonado, al parecer ella también lo estaba pasando mal.

Hyakkimaru se levantó lentamente del suelo tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, ya que no quería despertarla. Debido a que lo más probable era que esa noche tampoco podría dormir decidió dar una corta caminata nocturna. Tan solo deseaba mantener la mente ocupada, por lo que no iba a alejarse mucho. Después de todo tampoco podía permitirse el descuidar tanto a su compañera de viaje, pues la idea de que le pudiera pasar lo mismo que a Mio hacía que se sintiera nervioso y un agudo dolor en su pecho lo invadía.

Los sonidos de sus pasos se mezclaban con los otros sonidos del bosque: el cantar de los grillos, el ulular de los búhos, el apenas perceptible ruido del viento cepillando su larga cabellera negra. Aunque aún no del todo, poco a poco comenzaba a acostumbrarse más al sonido, no podía decir que le agradaba del todo, pero cuando menos ya no le atemorizaba como días atrás. Recordó la razón de empezar a perderle el miedo al sonido, y de nuevo ese intenso dolor que atacaba su corazón ya desde hace días regresó.

Siempre que pensaba y recordaba a Mio ese terrible dolor lo invadía. No era igual al dolor de algún golpe o corte recibido durante un combate (como aprendió a la mala cuando recuperó su sistema nervioso), era un dolor interno y muy intenso, un dolor que en más de una ocasión casi le acorta la respiración.

Aún tenía la canción de Mio muy viva en sus recuerdos, esa hermosa canción que entonaba esa alma tan pura y blanca con la que convivió por desgracia por tan poco tiempo. Mio le había enseñado que al contrario de lo que pensó al principio, el poder escuchar era hermoso. No solo eso, gracias a Mio entendió que además de la pequeña alma, no todas las personas iban a huir de él para siempre, había más almas blancas dispuestas a convivir con él, ser bondadosos, amables e incluso ayudarlo y cuidarlo.

Hyakkimaru pensó que él siempre estaría agradecido con Mio por haberle enseñado todo eso, pero por desgracia, recordar a Mio era también sentir un vacío en su interior. Era por mucho la sensación más terrible que hubiera experimentado hasta el momento, y no le agradaba para nada, es más, la odiaba. Aún reflexionando todo esto, Hyakkimaru regresó a donde estaba la pequeña alma, preguntándose si algún día ese tan terrible dolor que sentía se marcharía de su corazón.

* * *

— ¡Aniki, tengo excelentes noticias!

Escuchó un grito a sus espaldas mientras buscaba bayas o animales para el desayuno de ese día. Hyakkimaru apretó un poco los labios al escuchar esa voz fuerte y aguda, aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse del todo a lo escandalosa que era la pequeña alma.

— Me subí a un árbol grande y pude ver que hay una aldea no muy lejos de aquí. —Prosiguió la pequeña alma, moviéndose de un lado a otro alrededor de él como siempre lo hacía—. Creo que es una buena idea que vayamos ahí ¿no lo crees? Con algo de suerte encontraremos a un monstruo y podremos cobrar una jugosa recompensa por él.

Hyakkimaru simplemente hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza en señal de afirmación y la rodeó para retomar su viaje sin perder más tiempo, el desayuno podía esperar. Si querían llegar a la aldea antes de que anocheciera lo mejor iba a ser que apuraran el paso.

Al escuchar la respiración un tanto agitada de la pequeña alma detrás de él Hyakkimaru supuso que estaba caminando muy deprisa pues se estaba quedando atrás, motivo por el cual aminoró el paso para que pudiera alcanzarlo. Desde que comenzaron a viajar juntos era algo que pasaba muy a menudo, razón por la cual ya estaba más que acostumbrado a hacerlo.

Una vez la pequeña alma pudo alcanzarlo, se colocó a su lado y comenzó a hablarle de miles de cosas como siempre. “Aniki esto, Aniki aquello, y Aniki lo otro”. Cuando Hyakkimaru recuperó sus oídos se dio cuenta que la pequeña alma cuando se refería a él le decía Aniki. Después de pasar dieciséis años en completo silencio era como un bebé aprendiendo a hablar y comprendiendo lo que escuchaba, motivo por el cual supuso que “aniki” era la manera en que sonaba su nombre.

Aún desconocía el significado de muchas palabras, y aunque una parte de él se moría de ganas por preguntarle a la pequeña alma lo que significaban, no podía hacerlo. En primer lugar, aún no sabía bien como hablar, y en segunda, él mismo carecía del deseo de hacerlo. Había pasado tantos años sumido en silencio y su propia voz le traía tan malos recuerdos que simplemente no sentía necesario el hablar.

Como si hubiera leído su mente, el comentario que soltó la pequeña alma de pronto hizo que regresara a la realidad:

— Aún no tienes ganas de hablar, ¿verdad? —Hyakkimaru no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir caminando. Al ver esto, la pequeña alma prosiguió—: Pues si no quieres hacer uso de las partes de tu cuerpo que vas recuperando, entonces no sé para qué demonios las quieres. Sí que eres muy raro, Aniki.

Hyakkimaru continuó caminando, aun sin querer contestar. Mientras escuchaba como la pequeña alma se reía de su propio chiste, no pudo evitar pensar que era una persona muy perspicaz a pesar de su corta edad.

— ¡Ya sé! —Gritó de pronto la pequeña alma, colocándose delante de él, evitando que continuara caminando— Seguramente no hablas porque no conoces palabras… ¡Claro! Es lógico que después de estar tanto tiempo sin poder hablar no sepas como hacerlo. Yo te enseñaré a hacerlo, intenta primero decir mi nombre. Apuesto a que puedes decirlo, es muy fácil. Mi nombre es Dororo… Do-ro-ro.

“Dororo”. Hyakkimaru pudo de inmediato recordar esa palabra apenas la escuchó. Fue la palabra que captó de la mente de la pequeña alma cuando recién comenzó a seguirlo. Entonces no era una palabra cualquiera, era su nombre. Era cierto que tras recuperar su audición debía saberlo, pero habían pasado tantas cosas desagradables en ese inter que simplemente una conversación así entre los dos no había sido posible.

Hyakkimaru pudo por fin ponerle nombre a la pequeña alma, esa pequeña flama blanca, tan brillante e inquieta que siempre estaba a su lado era Dororo. Al oírlo pensó que era un nombre gracioso y agradable de escuchar, sin embargo, aún se negaba a hablar. Su corazón le seguía doliendo, y escuchar su voz era volver a recordar la pérdida de Mio.

— Es imposible, es como habar con una pared.

Dijo Dororo, dándose la media vuelta y soltando un bufido de fastidio. A pesar de escuchar la decepción en su voz, para Hyakkimaru aún era muy difícil hablar. Mientras iban llegando a la aldea él pensó que mientras tuviera a Dororo con él no era necesario hablar, ya que ella siempre se encargaba de hablar por él.

* * *

Desafortunadamente en esa aldea a pesar de que encontraron a una monstruo araña que podía hacerse pasar por una mujer no lograron obtener una “jugosa recompensa” (como decía Dororo), ni tampoco lograron recuperar ninguna parte del cuerpo de Hyakkimaru.

Lo único que Hyakkimaru pudo rescatar de esa experiencia fue aprender a reír, y todo gracias a Dororo. La niña se había asustado con una pequeña araña y al ver este acontecimiento, los labios de Hyakkimaru se movieron involuntariamente hacia arriba, haciendo que un pequeño y extraño sonido saliera de él.

— ¡Lo escuché, Aniki! ¡Escuché tu primera risa!

“¿Entonces ese sonido es ´risa´?” Pensó Hyakkimaru mientras seguía escuchando los quejidos furiosos y apenados de Dororo.

Eran muy extrañas las cosas que descubría gracias a Dororo, había cosas que su cuerpo hacía de forma involuntaria como esa tal risa que le resultaban raras pero agradables. La risa había llenado su pecho de una sensación cálida y reconfortante, sentimiento que Hyakkimaru agradeció sentir de nuevo después de enorme vacío que cargaba su corazón desde hace días atrás.

* * *

Los acontecimientos que pasaron días después le hicieron entender a Hyakkimaru que por el bien de Dororo, tendría que hablar, aunque él no quisiera. Había tenido uno de los enfrentamientos más difíciles hasta ahora, pelear con el ciempiés gigante no resultó nada fácil pues la nube negra que lo rodeaba limitaba por completo su visión especial.

De no haber sido por Dororo, por esa voz aguda y escandalosa que tanto le molestaba en un principio no habría podido derrotar al ciempiés. Además de lo antes dicho, ese día comprendió que la comunicación y el poder hablar también eran de suma utilidad en combate, pues se vio obligado a llamar a Dororo para que despertara, y salvar justo a tiempo a los dos de ese terrible demonio ciempiés.

Para su satisfacción, todo había resultado bien al final. Habían salvado a la chica que querían dar en sacrificio al demonio, y el niño Saru ahora podría estar siempre con ella, viviendo juntos como la familia que les habían negado a ambos. También, Hyakkimaru había recuperado su nariz, motivo por el cual no podía dejar de oler la flor que la señorita le había dado a Dororo.

— No pudimos obtener más oro, pero qué más da. —Dijo Dororo con cierta decepción en su voz—. Al menos pudimos rescatar a esa chica y ahora estará junto a Saru.

— Do… ro…ro…

Le regresó su flor y las palabras salieron de la boca de Hyakkimaru sin pensarlo, de manera involuntaria. Después de todo lo que había pasado con el ciempiés, y de haber sentido como la vida de ambos había peligrado, Hyakkimaru solo había sentido la necesidad de decir el nombre de su compañera de viaje, de poder decir lo que no fue capaz de pronunciar en el calor de la batalla por el temor y la desesperación.

De nueva cuenta, Dororo se había quedado atrás, razón por la cual Hyakkimaru comenzó a caminar más despacio para que lo alcanzara, como era su costumbre. Cuando menos se dio cuenta Dororo ya estaba a su lado, saltando de un lado a otro con mucha energía, como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

— ¿Verdad que mi nombre es muy bonito? —Exclamaba llena de emoción—¡Di que mi nombre es bonito, Aniki!

Hyakkimaru se dio cuenta que en esos momentos cuando estaba feliz o emocionada por algo, era cuando el alma de Dororo se veía sumamente brillante y pura, o más bien, parecía ser más seguido que él podía percibirlo así. Haber dicho el nombre de Dororo se había sentido muy bien, decir su nombre tranquilizaba su corazón y hacía que la calidez en su pecho aumentara.

Que sensación tan placentera era poder decir su nombre y ver como la pequeña alma que lo acampaba brillaba cada día más, manteniéndose a su lado. A pesar de que ahora le estuviera gritando sin cesar cosas acerca de su nombre, se dio cuenta de que ya incluso su voz no era molesta para él. Simplemente era por eso, porque ella era Dororo.

Continuará

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, espero que la historia les esté gustando n.n


	4. Fiebre y tacto

De todos los sentidos que Hyakkimaru había recuperado hasta el momento, sin duda el del olfato era su favorito. Simplemente había quedado fascinado por todos los olores que podía percibir: unos eran dulces y agradables, otros por el contrario eran repugnantes o lastimaban su nariz, pero no por eso dejaba de curiosear con cuanta cosa tuviera enfrente, él simplemente quería oler todo y conocer más cosas por medio de su olfato.

Hasta ahora, su olor favorito era el de las flores. Algunos olores de flores eran más fuertes mientras que las de otras eran más sutiles, pero sin duda todas ellas tenían olores dulces y agradables que le transmitían sensaciones de paz y tranquilidad.

— ¿Qué acaso no te aburres? —Escuchó a Dororo quejarse a sus espaldas— Has estado oliendo cosas durante todo el día.

En cuanto escuchó la voz de su compañera de viaje se percató de que sólo había olido cosas, pero no humanos ¿cómo olían los humanos? ¿acaso olían igual que una flor o… incluso mejor que una?

En su emoción de descubrir olores nuevos no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó sobre Dororo, tomando su cabeza y comenzando a olfatearla con cuidado. De nueva cuenta Dororo reaccionaba de una forma extraña, pues pasados unos segundos lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, alejándolo de ella.

Para Hyakkimaru ese comportamiento de Dororo siempre había sido muy raro y difícil de comprender ¿Si en un principio Dororo había insistido tanto en seguirlo y no alejarse de él, porque cuando él se le acercaba era ella quien lo alejaba? Era un completo misterio, y en secreto él esperaba poder preguntárselo en algún momento cuando ya fuera más sencillo el poder hablar.

A pesar de que se sintió decepcionado de no poder oler bien a Dororo no le dio mayor importancia y decidió continuar el camino, tratando de memorizar el aroma de Dororo por si era necesario a futuro. Dororo no olía tan bien como una flor, pero su aroma le agradó, era una mezcla de varios olores que ya había olfateado. Pudo identificar el aroma mezclado de tierra y hierbas junto con un olor desconocido, seguramente era el aroma propio de Dororo. Si, sin duda era un aroma agradable.

Seguía pensando en que otras cosas más podía oler cuando se percató que los pequeños pasos de la niña ya no se escuchaban detrás de él. No perdió tiempo y se dio la media vuelta solo para ver como la pequeña alma de Dororo estaba tendida en el suelo y no se movía.

Este era sin duda un comportamiento muy extraño, Dororo nunca se estaba quieta ni un segundo ¿por qué ahora se había quedado en el suelo? ¿estaba dormida? ¿pero por qué tendría que dormir cuando aún era temprano? 

— ¿Do… ro… ro…?

La llamó Hyakkimaru lo mejor que sus pocas habilidades de lenguaje le permitían, sin embargo, no hubo respuesta. Se acercó más a ella e intuyó que algo no estaba bien cuando escuchó su respiración agitada. Quiso tocar su cara para llamar su atención, pero se contuvo por un momento al recordar como lo había alejado de él hace unos minutos.

Viendo que Dororo seguía sin moverse no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo y tomó su rostro entre sus manos de madera. Esperó un tanto nervioso a que respondiera, pero Dororo seguía sin reaccionar, haciendo que su corazón comenzara a latir velozmente a causa de la preocupación.

¿Qué estaba mal con ella? ¿Estaba enferma? Hyakkimaru recordó que cuando aún era un niño él también llegó a enfermarse varias veces. Su padre adoptivo siempre hacía lo mismo, tocaba su frente con la palma de su mano y acto seguido lo recostaba sobre una cobija para ponerle trapos húmedos en su frente, eso lo hacía sentir mejor de inmediato. Hyakkimaru pensó hacer lo mismo, pero era imposible, con sus prótesis de madera en lugar de brazos era imposible sentir si había algo malo con Dororo. Aunque, por otro lado, al recuperar su sistema nervioso ya era capaz de sentir con su piel, seguro con eso bastaría.

Lentamente acercó su rostro al de Dororo y pegó su mejilla contra la suya. De nuevo pudo percibir el agradable aroma de Dororo y aunque una parte de él quería seguir oliéndola, se dijo a si mismo que ese no era el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

“Es muy cálido”. Pensó al concentrarse en el tacto de la mejilla de Dororo contra la suya, cayendo en cuenta que era la primera vez que tenía contacto con otra piel. Se perdió por unos segundos en esa agradable sensación del rostro de Dororo contra el suyo cuando volver a escuchar su respiración agitada lo regresó a la realidad. Al concentrarse, se dio cuenta que la piel de Dororo se sentía mucho más caliente que la suya, por lo cual supuso que eso no era normal.

Ya con esa nueva pista decidió cargarla y caminar, esperando encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarlos. No estaba resultando nada fácil para él poder comunicarse con los demás, pero Dororo no podía quedarse en ese estado, motivo por el cual se vio obligado a esforzarse por ella. Finalmente, Hyakkimaru tuvo la fortuna de encontrarse con una bondadosa monja la cual no dudó en ayudarlos de inmediato. 

Tres días después de estar en cama y gracias a los cuidados de la monja Dororo ya estaba como nueva. Hyakkimaru se sintió aliviado de ver como al abandonar el pequeño templo de la monja, Dororo volvía a correr de un lado a otro y hablarle con su voz fuerte y animosa de siempre.

Eso era, por un lado, pero por otro aún tenía rondándole en la cabeza la historia que Dororo les había contado cuando enfermó, la historia de cómo había quedado huérfana. No le quedaba del todo claro, pero entendía que había estado sola desde entonces. Al igual que él, se las había arreglado para sobrevivir en ese mundo cruel y despiadado por su cuenta, eso era muy admirable.

— Aniki, muchas gracias por no dejarme atrás.

Le dijo Dororo con una voz demasiado dulce y calmada, lo cual no era muy normal en ella. Hyakkimaru no le respondió, simplemente volteó a verla de reojo, apreciando como la flama de su alma volvía a su enorme brillo y pureza de siempre.

La calma se vio interrumpida minutos después cuando Dororo comenzó a reclamarle si la monja le había dicho algo de ella, si se había dado cuenta de su secreto, a lo cual Hyakkimaru optó por no contestar pues no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Mientras Dororo le seguía gritando, exigiéndole una respuesta, Hyakkimaru solo podía concentrarse en pensar lo indescifrable que era la niña para él. A veces podía captarla tan débil, tan necesitada de afecto y protección, mientras que otras veces era sumamente determinada, madura y valiente.

A veces le exigía su atención y su cercanía, mientras que en muchas otras ocasiones lo alejaba y regañaba. Era un gran enigma para él y aunque a veces le resultaba molesto, ese día cuando enfermó se dio lo cuenta de lo terrible que sería para él continuar su viaje sin ella.

Sin que Hyakkimaru se diera cuenta, poco a poco había comenzado a ser una necesidad para él permanecer a su lado. Ya era demasiado dependiente de ella para muchas cosas. Dororo le enseñaba a vivir, a sentir, a experimentar, lo cuidaba, y a pesar de las cosas difíciles por las que habían pasado hasta el momento, seguía a su lado, aun sabiendo que más dificultades le aguardaban.

“¿Cómo podría dejarla atrás después de todo esto?” Pensó Hyakkimaru con cierta frustración de no poder expresar lo que sentía de la manera correcta.

* * *

Horas después, los dos se encontraban cenando a la orilla de un río. Dororo había recolectado algunas frutas silvestres, mientras que Hyakkimaru se las había arreglado para pescar unos grandes y deliciosos pescados.

— ¡Estos peces sí que están deliciosos! —Gritó Dororo con emoción, sin poder evitar hablar con la boca llena de comida— Hiciste un buen trabajo pescándolos, Aniki.

Hyakkimaru solo pudo sonreír un poco al escuchar la felicitación de Dororo y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Se sentía mucho más tranquilo ahora que Dororo había vuelto a ser esa niña escandalosa y animosa de siempre.

— Es verdad, Aniki…—Para su sorpresa, la voz de Dororo se escuchó mucho más baja y tranquila al continuar. Hyakkimaru pudo ver como la pequeña alma blanca que era Dororo quien estaba sentada a su lado volteaba a verlo lentamente—. Ya te agradecí por no dejarme atrás, sin embargo, también debo hacerlo por ayudarme cuando tenía fiebre. De no haberme llevado con la monja quien sabe qué hubiera pasado, así que muchas gracias por buscar ayuda.

El alma de Dororo aumentó su brillo y pureza ante sus ojos, al verlo Hyakkimaru simplemente se limitó a sonreír levemente y continuar comiendo. Ese sentimiento tan agradable y cálido aparecía de nuevo en su pecho, esa sensación que para él era un deleite poder sentir.

— Por cierto, Aniki, tengo una duda. La monja me dijo que como pudiste le explicaste que algo estaba mal conmigo, que mi cuerpo estaba caliente, pero… ¿Cómo pudiste darte cuenta de que tenía fiebre?

Hyakkimaru entendió su pregunta, pero le resultaba complicado hablar, motivo por el cual se vio obligado a usar señas como a veces hacía con ella para darse a entender. Comenzó a tocar su mejilla con uno de sus dedos esperando que Dororo pudiera entenderlo, ya que había muchas cosas de las cuales aún desconocía su nombre.

— ¿Mejilla, te refieres a tu mejilla?

Hyakkimaru asintió levemente con su cabeza, intentando hacer un esfuerzo por hablar.

— Dororo… mejilla…—Dijo despacio con voz baja. Se acercó a Dororo y tocó con su dedo índice la mejilla de la niña. Acto seguido, hizo exactamente lo mismo, pero con la propia—. Yo… mejilla. Yo sentí… Dororo, cuerpo caliente.

Hyakkimaru esperó pacientemente a que Dororo lo felicitara por hablar más y por ayudarla, pero la reacción de ella fue todo menos la esperada.

— ¿¡Que hiciste qué!? —Gritó esta, poniéndose de pie de un salto—¿¡Tocaste mi mejilla con la tuya!?

Aun sintiéndose confundido por su reacción, Hyakkmaru asintió levemente. Su confusión aumentó cuando sintió como Dororo lo tomaba de su hombro y lo empujaba, alejándose aún más de él. Le siguió gritando con voz fuerte y avergonzada.

— ¡¡Aniki idiota, esas cosas no se hacen!! ¿¡Cómo pudiste tocarme con tu rostro!? ¡No está bien hacer esas cosas sin el consentimiento de los demás!

Hyakkimaru veía el alma de Dororo moverse de un lado a otro, sujetando su cara y moviendo su cabeza sin cesar. Para su sorpresa, se percató como por primera vez desde que viajaban juntos en el alma de Dororo aparecía una gran flama color rosa. Nunca antes había visto tal color de flama, motivo por el cual no supo que era ese sentimiento.

— ¿¡Nunca vuelvas a hacerlo, entendiste!? —Continuó la niña con gritos de vergüenza—Prométeme que nunca volverás a tocarme así.

Otra cosa inusual pasó ese día. Por primera vez desde que Dororo lo seguía, Hyakkimaru se sintió molesto con ella. La sensación de su piel contra la de Dororo aún estaba muy presente en sus recuerdos, a diferencia del dolor que había experimentado anteriormente, la calidez que daba la cercanía con otra persona le había parecido extraordinaria.

La petición de Dororo le parecía egoísta ¿cómo quería privarlo de tales sensaciones después de que se las negaron por tanto tiempo? Dororo no se había negado a que usara las partes del cuerpo que había recuperado hasta el momento, ¿pero por qué ahora le quería negar el sentido del tacto?

No podía prometerle eso, él esperaba poder volver a tocar su piel algún día porque había sido algo maravilloso, algo que había hecho que su corazón latiera más rápido y que todo su pecho se llenara con una sensación cálida y sumamente agradable. Era un sentimiento que aparecía más a menudo en él, un sentimiento que comenzaba a parecerle sumamente preciado y deseado.

Tal cual como un niño pequeño que hace un berrinche, Hyakkimaru tomó otro de los pescados que estaba en el suelo asándose, le dio un enorme mordisco y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Dororo.

— ¿Aniki… qué? —Habló la niña con una voz mucho más tranquila que antes—¿Por qué no me contestas? ¿Vas a cumplir tu promesa o no?

Pero como respuesta solo obtuvo el sonido de Hyakkimaru masticando el pescado. Dororo permaneció unos segundos más esperando la respuesta de Hyakkimaru, pero al ver que se negaba a hacerlo no le quedó otro remedio que dejar pasar ese incidente por esa ocasión y continuar cenando ella también.

— Es imposible. —Se quejó, al tiempo que daba un suspiro de resignación—. A veces me es tan difícil entenderte, Aniki.

Eso no era novedad, a Hyakkimaru también le resultaba muy difícil entender a Dororo en muchas ocasiones. A pesar de eso, para él, Dororo seguía siendo el alma más brillante y fascinante que hubiera conocido nunca.

Continuará

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les está pareciendo la historia hasta ahora? Espero que esté siendo de su agrado :)


	5. Familia

— ¡Muy bien hecho, Aniki!

Gritó Dororo con emoción al ver como Hyakkimaru destazaba de un solo corte la cabeza de la monstruo comadreja y esta salía volando por los aires. El joven espadachín se limitó a sacudir un poco las katanas que tenía en lugar de brazos, buscando limpiar los rastros de sangre que habían quedado en ellas.

— ¡Muchas gracias, en verdad aprecio su ayuda! —Dijo la joven viajera, acercándose a Dororo y Hyakkimaru — Soy tan solo una comerciante y me dirigía al poblado más cercano, pero nunca creí que ese monstruo saldría de la nada e intentaría comerme. —La mujer guardó silencio unos segundos mirando con sumo agradecimiento a los dos viajeros frente a ella para después continuar hablando, al tiempo que les hacía una ligera reverencia —. De no haber sido por ustedes ahora estaría muerta, en verdad se los agradezco.

— No fue nada. —Le respondió Dororo con su habitual tono despreocupado y juguetón —. Derrotar a esos monstruos es como un juego de niños para Aniki, pero, si en verdad quieres agradecernos… Veo que en esa canasta que cargas en tu espalda llevas unas cuantas verduras ¿no es así?

— Si, es correcto.

— Bueno pues si nos quieres agradecer sería buena idea que nos dieras unas cuantas verduras para poder asegurar la cena de esta noche. —Concluyó Dororo, mostrándole una pícara sonrisa a la comerciante.

— Claro que si, por supuesto.

La comerciante no perdió tiempo y le dio una generosa cantidad de verduras a Dororo, haciendo que la sonrisa de la niña creciera en su rostro, había pasado un tiempo desde que ella y Hyakkimaru habían tenido una cena decente.

— Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo. —Dijo Dororo, haciendo un esfuerzo por cargar todos los vegetales.

— Es cierto ¿sería mucha molestia si me dicen sus nombres? —Preguntó la comerciante — Antes de ir al poblado, tengo pensado llegar al templo más cercano para orar a Buda en agradecimiento por seguir con vida, y por supuesto me gustaría incluirlos en mis oraciones.

— Ah, ya veo… —Respondió Dororo con voz baja y un tanto tímida. Como siempre, intentaba ocultar sus sentimientos y hacerse la ruda cuando algo le conmovía — Claro que sí, mi nombre es Dororo.

— Dororo, entiendo.

La comerciante mostró una amplia sonrisa para después voltear a ver a Hyakkimaru y preguntarle por su nombre. Hyakkimaru era capaz de entender mucho mejor las palabras, aun así, por el momento solo se sentía cómodo hablando con Dororo. Sin darle mayor importancia a la mujer que acababa de salvar, se limitó a apuntarse a sí mismo y a responder con su voz calmada y baja tan característica:

— Aniki.

— ¿Eh? ¿Tú nombre es… Aniki? —Preguntó la comerciante con asombro.

— ¡No, no, claro que no! —Hyakkimaru volteó a ver a Dororo con extrañeza al escuchar como la niña se reía a carcajadas al responder — Su nombre no es Aniki, su nombre es Hyakkimaru.

Mientras Hyakkimaru escuchaba como la comerciante se disculpaba por el malentendido y se despedía, este no podía dejar de preguntarse porque Dororo había dicho que Aniki no era su nombre. Ella siempre le decía Aniki, por lo cual lo normal era suponer que así era como sonaba su nombre ¿o no? Unos minutos después de que reanudaron su camino, Dororo le habló a Hyakkimaru aún entre risas:

— Vaya Aniki, no creí que fueras tan bromista. Mira que decirle a esa mujer que tu nombre es Aniki…

Hyakkimaru no perdió más tiempo y se acercó a Dororo, tomándola de su hombro para que volteara a verlo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó esta con confusión.

— Dororo. —Le dijo Hyakkimaru apuntándola. Después se apuntó a sí mismo y añadió—: Aniki.

— Ya veo… —Susurró Dororo, tratando de contener la risa en esa ocasión — En verdad piensas que tu nombre es Aniki. Bueno, supongo que esto es mi culpa por no explicarte bien las cosas desde antes. Lo siento Aniki, pero estás equivocado.

Dororo tomó la mano de Hyakkimaru y la acercó al pecho del muchacho.

— Tu nombre no es Aniki, tu nombre es Hyakkimaru. Vamos, intenta decirlo: Hya-kki-maru…

Tan solo de oído sonaba como una palabra sumamente difícil de pronunciar, pero Hyakkimaru no quería decepcionar a Dororo, por lo cual se esforzó al máximo al momento de repetir la palabra.

— Hya… Hyakki… Hyakki…ma… Hyakki…manju.

— Ya casi lo tienes. —Respondió la niña de nuevo entre risas —. La verdad es que, si es una palabra difícil de pronunciar, así que no dejes de practicarla. Tú eres muy listo Aniki, seguro muy pronto podrás decir tu nombre correctamente.

Eso iba a hacer, iba a practicar arduamente para poder hablar mejor, ya que él deseaba poder comunicarse con Dororo normalmente algún día. A pesar de eso, no pudo evitar seguir pensando el motivo del nombre con el que Dororo se refería a él. La niña debió notar eso pues le preguntó:

— ¿Qué pasa, Aniki? ¿Por qué no sigues caminando?

— ¿Aniki?

— ¿Quieres saber el significado de Aniki?

Hyakkimaru asintió. Vio como la niña se volteaba un poco y se rascaba la cabeza en una clara señal de incomodidad.

— Bueno, eso quiere decir hermano mayor…. ¿Recuerdas lo que te expliqué antes? ¿Cuándo te expliqué el significado de mamá y papá?

— Sí, yo recuerdo… Dororo dijo “familia”.

— Así es. Bueno, el hermano mayor forma parte de una familia. Eh, tú sabes Aniki… Tú en realidad no eres mi hermano mayor, pero bueno, yo…

Hyakkimaru ladeó la cabeza; extrañado, al escuchar como el tono de voz de Dororo bajaba más. Comparada a su voz siempre fuerte y animada esta sonaba muy tímida e insegura. Mientras seguía hablando, Hyakkimaru pudo ver como una pequeña flama azul aparecía en el alma de Dororo.

— Yo comencé a decirte así, porque siempre me proteges y ayudas, justo como un hermano mayor lo hace. Sé que no estamos relacionados por la sangre, pero a veces siento como si en verdad fueras mi hermano mayor, o supongo que solo es mi deseo de aferrarme a algo, a mantener mi lazo con algo… ¡¡Maldita sea!! ¿Por qué digo todo esto?

Dororo bajó la vista y cerró sus pequeñas manos en puños. La flama azul de tristeza seguía aumentando en el pecho de Dororo. Hyakkimaru se dio cuenta en ese momento que odiaba que Dororo se sintiera triste, era un sentimiento “desagradable” (como Dororo le había enseñado).

No le quedaban muy en claro tales conceptos como familia, lazos o cercanía, pero siempre reaccionaba conforme a sus instintos, y en ese momento sus instintos le decían que Dororo lo necesitaba cerca. Sin perder más tiempo se acercó a ella y colocó su mano en la cabeza de la niña.

— Dororo, está bien. —Le dijo Hyakkimaru con voz tranquila —. Puedo ser Aniki si Dororo quiere… Si Dororo lo quiere, está bien.

— A-Aniki…

Hyakkimaru esperaba que Dororo lo alejara de ella como siempre lo hacía, pero no fue así. Vio como la niña relajaba su cuerpo y asentía levemente con su cabeza, la flama azul desapareció de su pecho, lo que quería decir que la tristeza por fin se había ido. Aun así, escuchó unos sollozos muy leves provenientes de Dororo ¿estaba llorando? ¿Por qué lloraba si ya no estaba triste?

— Dororo. —Volvió a hablarle Hyakkimaru —. Dororo no llorar…

— ¡¡Es mentira!! ¿¡Quién dice que estoy llorando!?

Gritó la niña avergonzada. Acto seguido, alejó la mano de Hyakkimaru de su cabeza y jaló su brazo para que los dos siguieran su camino, tomados de la mano como siempre lo hacían.

* * *

Hyakkimaru y Dororo pudieron disfrutar de otros cuantos días más de paz y tranquilidad. Dororo se divertía enseñándole más palabras a Hyakkimaru y le explicaba más acerca de las emociones o porqué reaccionaba de cierta manera ante diferentes circunstancias. Tristeza, furia, desesperación eran sentimientos que por desgracia Hyakkimaru había experimentado muchas veces en su vida, sentimientos malos, que hacían que su pecho le doliera y no le agradaban en lo absoluto.

Afortunadamente, también había sentimientos agradables que lo hacían sentirse bien. No era muy seguido que Hyakkimaru pudiera sentirse feliz, era por eso que ese era uno de sus sentimientos favoritos, y el cual apreciaba siempre que pudiera experimentarlo.

Tal vez no podía conocer muchas palabras o sentimientos a la vez, pero Hyakkimaru era muy listo y aprendía muy rápido lo que Dororo le enseñaba. Conforme Dororo le enseñaba más cosas pudo entender que desde que había conocido a su compañera de viaje sentimientos como “felicidad”, “aprecio” o “agradecimiento” eran más comunes para él.

Por supuesto que su meta principal seguía siendo recuperar las partes de su cuerpo que le faltaban, pero él esperaba poder seguir viajando con Dororo y seguir aprendiendo más cosas gracias a ella.

Por desgracia esa paz se vio interrumpida cuando Hyakkimaru y Dororo llegaron a los territorios de Daigo. Hyakkimaru se reencontró con su familia y descubrió el motivo de la maldición de los demonios que había caído sobre él. Dororo le había descrito a la familia como personas que siempre estarían a su lado para él, que siempre lo apoyarían sin importar sus circunstancias, pero ni su hermano menor ni su padre se habían comportado de esa manera para él. Su madre se había mostrado arrepentida, e incluso se sacrificó así misma, pero aun así él no podía considerar eso como “apoyo”.

La tristeza se había apoderado de nuevo de él, la desesperación, la ira y el resentimiento se hacían nudo en su pecho. Le dolía, todos esos sentimientos le dolían al punto que ni siquiera la compañía de Dororo lo hacía sentirse mejor.

La única manera en que esos sentimientos se iban momentáneamente era derrotando monstruos o demonios, era por eso que buscaba matarlos sin descanso, porque eso lo hacía sentirse bien y olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado, aunque fuera por un breve instante.

* * *

Una noche revivió todo en sueños. La pesadilla del bebé al cual le faltaban muchas partes de su cuerpo regresó, pero esta vez fue mucho peor pues en la pesadilla también aparecieron los recuerdos de lo ocurrido en la tierra de Daigo.

“Estás solo, siempre estarás solo. No eres más que alimento para nosotros, Hyakkimaru. Ríndete y danos todo tu cuerpo”. Hyakkimaru podía escuchar las grotescas voces de los demonios en sus pesadillas, mezclándose con los malos recuerdos de su familia.

— Solo… solo… duele… me duele.

Repetía Hyakkimaru una y otra vez, hablando en sueños.

— Aniki… ¡¡Aniki!!

Hyakkimaru pudo escuchar a lo lejos la voz de Dororo, pero era imposible, su conciencia no podía reaccionar, lo único que podía hacer era repetir las mismas palabras.

— No lo estás… ¡¡Aniki, no estás solo!!

Tras escuchar estas palabras Hyakkimaru pudo sentir un cálido tacto contra su cuerpo. Lentamente pudo recobrar la conciencia y finalmente logró despertar. Su visión especial le mostró a la pequeña alma que era Dororo aferrada a él, tratando de tranquilizar su dolor y disipando sus pesadillas dándole un abrazo.

— Dororo…

Susurró Hyakkimaru con sorpresa al sentir el cálido cuerpo de Dororo, rodeándolo con sus pequeños brazos, dispuesta a no dejarlo ir.

— Está bien, Aniki. —Dijo ella con una dulce y cariñosa voz—. No los necesitas a ellos para seguir, yo sé que eres muy fuerte y lograrás recuperar tu cuerpo, no importa lo difíciles que se pongan las cosas. Además… No olvides que me tienes a mí Aniki, yo siempre estaré contigo, nunca te dejaré solo.

— Estoy con Dororo…

Dijo Hyakkimaru y le correspondió el gesto, abrazando a la pequeña flama que era Dororo con sus brazos de madera.

— Así es. Nosotros somos una familia, por eso siempre estaremos juntos, Aniki.

Hyakkimaru ya no respondió nada, simplemente se dejó embargar por el calor del abrazo de Dororo, sintiendo como el dolor poco a poco se iba para dar paso a un sentimiento cálido y agradable en su pecho.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con más velocidad cuando sintió como Dororo apoyaba su cabeza contra su pecho, Hyakkimaru bajó su cabeza apoyando su barbilla contra la nuca de Dororo, aspirando su dulce aroma, dándose cuenta que ese era ya su aroma favorito.

Eso era “felicidad” y “cariño”, no había duda de eso. Hyakkimaru bajó un poco la vista para ver la pequeña alma de Dororo, y se sorprendió de ver como la flama rosa volvía aparecer en el pecho de la niña. Ya pensaría en eso después, en ese momento, sólo quería concentrarse en el deleite que era para él sentir a Dororo tan cerca suyo.

A la mañana siguiente ambos amanecieron aún abrazados, sujetándose fuertemente el uno del otro.

Continuará

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es a mí parecer uno de los capítulos más tiernos de la historia >w< Espero que les haya gustado :D


	6. ¿Qué es matrimonio?

No podía más que sonreír al escuchar los pequeños pasos detrás de él. A pesar de todas las dificultades por las que pasaron ese día todo había resultado bien al final. Las katanas de Hyakkimaru habían sido arregladas y ahora se podía decir que tenía nuevas armas para facilitarle aún más su lucha contra los demonios. Pero sin duda lo mejor era que el malentendido causado por el Amanojaku había sido resuelto y Hyakkimaru continuaba viajando al lado de Dororo.

Horas antes se había sentido sumamente frustrado al percibir el alma de Dororo tan molesta y dolida y no poder hacer nada para solucionarlo. Lo peor de todo es que él intentaba por todos los medios explicarse, pero solo le salían palabras y acciones contrarias a lo que él realmente deseaba decir o hacer.

Por un momento cuando dejó de ver a Dororo en serio pensó que esta se había alejado para siempre. Se había imaginado como iba a ser viajar sin Dororo, ocasionando que en cuanto esos pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza se viera invadido por una opresión en el pecho, y ese sentimiento tan detestable llamado tristeza invadiera cada fibra de su ser.

Afortunadamente todo se había resuelto, y ahora no podía más que sentirse feliz de seguir viajando junto a esa pequeña alma que tanto adoraba y apreciaba.

Se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba la compañía de Dororo. Recordó aquél horrible día cuando se separaron y Dororo fue secuestrada por unos bandidos para obligarla a revelarles el escondite del tesoro de su padre. Se había descuidado en esa ocasión por dejarse cegar por su deseo de venganza hacia su padre derrotando a más demonios, sus acciones habían sido estúpidas y a causa de eso casi pierde a Dororo para siempre. Sintiendo la cálida frente de Dororo contra la suya en ese día se dio cuenta que ya no quería vivir sin ella, y se juró a si mismo que nunca permitiría que nadie la lastimara ni la alejara de su lado, pues era lo más valioso que tenía en la vida.

Seguía enfrascado en todas estas reflexiones cuando su corazón se detuvo por un momento al dejar de escuchar los pasos de Dororo. No perdió tiempo y volteó para ver si seguía ahí. Afortunadamente así era, la pequeña alma de Dororo estaba unos metros detrás de él, pero había detenido su caminar.

— ¿Dororo?

Se apresuró Hyakkimaru en preguntar. Se había vuelto muy sobreprotector con ella desde lo ocurrido con los bandidos.

— Estoy bien, Aniki. —Respondió con cansancio—. Solo que hemos caminando durante ya un buen rato sin descanso y mis pies comienzan a dolerme.

— Entiendo, vamos a descansar —Hyakkimaru se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano—¿Dororo necesita que la cargue?

— ¿¡Cómo que cargarme!? —Se apresuró a reclamar la pequeña ladrona— Te he dicho que no me trates como una niña, estoy bien…

Dororo simplemente esquivó la mano de Hyakkimaru y continuó caminando. Antes de que se alejara de él, Hyakkimaru pudo notar esa flama rosa en el alma de Dororo que le parecía tan singular. Ahora sabía que esa flama aparecía en el pecho de la menor cuando él se le acercaba mucho o la tocaba, la última vez que la había visto aparecer fue cuando frotaron sus frentes al reencontrarse en el cabo. No sabía por qué razón, pero le gustaba ocasionar que esa flama apareciera en su pecho, de cierta forma, se sentía más cerca de Dororo cada vez que aparecía, era por eso que intentaba hacerla aparecer cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Finalmente detuvieron su viaje al encontrar un enorme y frondoso árbol, del cual aprovecharon su fresca sombra para descansar.

— ¡Qué bien se siente acostarse un rato bajo la sombra de un gran árbol! —Dijo Dororo al tiempo que se estiraba— Está bien que tengamos prisa en seguir buscando demonios, pero descansar de vez en cuando no nos hará ningún mal.

Hyakkimaru solo la escuchaba en silencio mientras tenía sus pensamientos enfocados en otras cosas. Tenía una duda desde lo ocurrido con Okowa ya que la muchacha no había sido muy clara con su respuesta cuando se la dio.

A Hyakkimaru le gustaba aprender cosas nuevas siempre que podía para seguir incrementando su vocabulario, fue por esta razón que supo que si le preguntaba a Dororo ella sería sincera y le diría todo lo necesario para que pudiera entender.

— Dororo… ¿qué es una boda?

Dororo quien había comenzado con su incesante parloteo guardó silencio por unos segundos al escuchar la pregunta que soltó de golpe Hyakkimaru.

— Tú deberías saberlo, estabas a punto de tener una con Okowa.

Hyakkimaru captó cierta molestia en la respuesta de Dororo. Ignorando esto, simplemente se limitó a decir:

— No lo sé… Yo no quiero estar con Okowa.

— Está bien, de acuerdo, todo fue culpa del Amanojaku, ya entendí. —Respondió Dororo más por obligación que por gana—. Una boda es cuando un hombre y una mujer se casan.

— ¿Qué es casarse?

— Es una celebración para contraer matrimonio.

— ¿Qué es matrimonio?

— Diablos Aniki, en serio a veces eres como un niño. —Dijo Dororo con frustración, rascando su cabeza—. Veamos ¿cómo puedo explicarlo de manera que lo entiendas? Matrimonio es un vínculo que establecen una mujer y un hombre que se quieren y aprecian mucho. Para establecer este vínculo ellos se casan, casarse es una celebración donde hacen una promesa de amarse, respetarse, y estar juntos para toda la vida.

— Estar juntos… toda la vida. —Repitió Hyakkimaru en voz baja.

— Así es, yo nunca he visto una boda. Pero dicen que es una celebración muy bonita y con deliciosa comida. —Continuó Dororo con voz divertida—. Ya simplemente por la comida vale la pena ir a una.

— ¿Yo puedo casarme? —Preguntó Hyakkimaru con seriedad e interés.

— ¿Eh? Pues sí, supongo…—Respondió Dororo un tanto extrañada de la pregunta de su Aniki— Supongo que algún día podrás casarte, siempre y cuando sea con una persona a la cual quieras mucho.

— Entiendo. —Esa respuesta lo hizo sentir inmensamente feliz. Acercó su mano a la cara de Dororo y la apoyó contra su mejilla, acto seguido le volvió a hablar con una voz dulce y cariñosa—: Entonces, quiero casarme con Dororo.

En cuanto escuchó esas palabras Dororo gritó un fuerte y potente: ¿¡Qué!? A pesar del tiempo que ya llevaban viajando juntos y de todas las cosas tan horribles por las que habían pasado era la primera vez que Hyakkimaru la escuchaba proferir un grito tan fuerte y sorprendido.

Dororo dio un salto hacia atrás para alejarse de él, al tiempo que seguía gritando, incluso balbuceando a causa de la impresión:

— ¿¡P-p-p-por qué quieres casarte conmigo!? ¿¡Acaso estás loco!?

Aunque un tanto extrañado de la reacción de Dororo, Hyakkimaru le respondió en un tono tranquilo e inocente:

— Dororo dijo que las personas que se casan están juntas para siempre. Yo quiero estar para siempre con Dororo, por eso, vamos a casarnos.

Por unos cuantos segundos Dororo fue incapaz de contestar. Hyakkimaru esperó pacientemente su respuesta, al tiempo que veía como la flama rosa aparecía de nuevo en el pecho de la niña, esta vez como una flama grande y brillante.

— Pero esto es algo diferente, Aniki. —Respondió finalmente con una voz baja y tímida—. Nosotros no podemos casarnos.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Pues porque… Es tan difícil explicarte para que entiendas cuando ni yo misma lo entiendo.

Completó en voz baja. Pensó su respuesta por varios segundos, cuando finalmente se le ocurrió engañar a Hyakkimaru para hacerlo desistir.

— No podemos casarnos porque primero debes darme un regalo para pedirme matrimonio. —Le dijo con tono pícaro—. No tienes ninguno ¿verdad? Entonces no podemos casarnos.

Instintivamente Hyakkimaru volteó de un lado a otro buscando algo que pudiera regalarle a Dororo. Para su fortuna al voltear a su izquierda vio algunas flores creciendo en las raíces del árbol, por lo cual no perdió tiempo y se dirigió a ellas para cortar unas cuantas. Después regresó a donde estaba Dororo, y tendiéndoselas le dijo una vez más:

— Quiero casarme con Dororo… Dororo, vamos a casarnos.

— Aniki.

Fue lo único que atinó a responder. Era una lástima que Hyakkimaru no hubiera recuperado su vista aún, ya que de haberlo hecho hubiera podido apreciar el lindo rostro de Dororo sumamente sonrojado mientras tomaba las flores, y con sumo cuidado las guardaba en la bolsa de tela que amarraba a su cintura. A pesar de eso, no podía desistir, tenía que sacarle esa extraña idea de la cabeza a Hyakkimaru.

— Aniki, escúchame bien ¿sí? —Volvió a hablar Dororo, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme porque su voz saliera lo más clara y ruda posible— No sé qué se te metió a la cabeza, pero no puedo casarme aún, soy muy joven para eso. Si me caso contigo tendría que lavar tu ropa, hacerte de comer, cuidar de ti y… eh… ¡¡Pero si todo eso ya lo hago ahora!! ¡¡Es todo tan confuso!!

Hyakkimaru se sintió triste al escuchar como Dororo seguía gritando con desesperación, lo peor de todo era poder percibir como esta se sentía sumamente confundida y preocupada. Lo que menos quería era lastimar y hacer sentir mal a Dororo, pero no podía entender el motivo de su reacción. Mientras Dororo seguía buscando una forma de darse a entender, Hyakkimaru se sentó de nuevo a la sombra del gran árbol, y con una voz sumamente triste y derrotada solo atinó a decir:

— Deseo poder estar siempre con Dororo, por eso quiero que nos casemos, pero… ¿Dororo, no quiere estar para siempre conmigo?

En cuanto escuchó estas palabras la calma vino de nuevo a Dororo, por fin las cosas estaban quedando claras para ella. Lentamente y con cierta timidez se acercó al mayor y le respondió:

— Estás confundiendo las cosas, Aniki. No necesitamos estar casados para poder estar siempre juntos. Además ¿ya no lo recuerdas? Yo prometí estar siempre contigo, en las buenas y en las malas, y esa es una promesa que sin duda pienso cumplir.

— ¿Entonces, Dororo quiere estar siempre conmigo? —Repitió Hyakkimaru, mientras esa agradable ola de calidez que tanto añoraba sentir se apoderaba de su corazón. Una pequeña y cariñosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios— Ambos estaremos siempre juntos.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —Respondió Dororo con alegría y emoción— Yo jamás pienso alejarme de tu lado.

— Dororo…

Fue lo único que pudo decir Hyakkimaru antes de dejarse llevar por todo el afecto que sentía por esa pequeña alma, y atraparla en un cálido y cariñoso abrazo.

— ¡Aniki, siempre es lo mismo contigo, no sabes respetar el espacio personal de los demás! —Le reclamó Dororo. Estaba a punto de alejarlo de ella, pero al ver como este mostraba una enternecida sonrisa mientras la abrazaba desistió— Está bien, por esta ocasión lo dejaré pasar, pero… no creas que será siempre así ¿de acuerdo?

Hyakkimaru ya no pudo responder. Hace un momento se había sentido tan asustado pues él había entendido que Dororo ya no quería estar con él, pero cuando esta le aclaró las cosas y le dijo que estaría siempre a su lado su mundo se iluminó, todo había cobrado sentido de nuevo.

Adoraba tanto sentir a Dororo cerca suyo, siempre que podía sentir su cariño se volvía el hombre más feliz en el mundo. Un abrazo ya no bastaba, quería sentirla más. No perdió tiempo y tomó el rostro de Dororo entre sus manos para juntar nuevamente sus frentes y frotarla con suavidad contra la suya.

Escuchó divertido como la niña se quejaba nuevamente, pero no hizo ningún intento por alejarse. Hyakkimaru en serio la adoraba con toda su alma y su corazón, lo sabía, él sabía que el cariño que tenía por ella era un sentimiento inmenso que lo hacía sentir dichoso, y lo convencía de mantener la esperanza de recuperar su cuerpo, y poder estar siempre con ella.

Lo que sentía por Dororo parecía aumentar más cada día, era como una enorme dicha en su pecho que se sentía que lo haría explotar en cualquier momento. No era un sentimiento como ninguno que hubiera sentido antes, si lo pensaba detenidamente era un sentimiento mucho más fuerte y profundo que el “apego” y el “cariño” … ¿qué era ese sentimiento?

Continuará

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como ya se dieron cuenta, esta historia toma en cuenta todos los sucesos del anime Dororo (2019), pero de vez en cuando agrego algunos sucesos inventados por mí para darle un poco más de sentido a la trama desde un punto de vista de desarrollo de sentimientos. Espero que les esté gustando :)


	7. Cayendo al abismo

Era gracioso si recordaba cómo eran las cosas en un principio. Cuando recuperó sus oídos la voz de Dororo le parecía sumamente molesta y ahora era como una melodía para su corazón. La dejaba hablar todo lo que ella quisiera mientras él escuchaba en silencio, ya que su simple voz le bastaba para tranquilizarse, para saber que todo estaba bien.

Antes le era indiferente si Dororo lo seguía o si buscaba su cercanía, ahora era él quien vigilaba cada paso que ella daba. Hyakkimaru buscaba su afecto ya fuera acariciando su cabeza, tomando su cara, pellizcando sus mejillas, frotando sus frentes o abrazándola (si es que tenía suerte y Dororo se lo permitía).

Antes Hyakkimaru solo se preocupaba por sí mismo, ahora debía preocuparse por la seguridad y el bienestar de Dororo. La época de guerras en la que vivían era dura y cruel, no era muy seguido que ellos pudieran presumir de obtener buena comida, o incluso el poder completar las tres comidas del día, pero lo cierto era que cuando lograban obtener algo de comer Hyakkimaru secretamente se las arreglaba para darle mayor cantidad de comida a Dororo. Lo hacía con mucho cuidado para que no se diera cuenta pues sabía lo orgullosa que era la pequeña ladrona, además que ella también se preocupaba por él, por esa razón nunca lo iba a permitir por voluntad propia.

Le gustaba hacerla feliz, por eso Hyakkimaru disfrutaba de cortar cuanta flor encontrara en el camino para regalársela, y ver como esa tan deseada flama rosa aparecía en su pecho, tal y como la primera vez que le obsequió algunas. La niña no podía más que reír en voz baja y agradecerle, haciendo que su corazón latiera velozmente al escuchar su agradable risa. Hyakkimaru no lo sabía, pero Dororo tenía ya una gran colección de flores tanto frescas como marchitas en su bolsa de tela, pues al ser un regalo de su aniki se sentía incapaz de tirarlas.

Mientras Dororo le explicaba todo acerca del cambio en las estaciones se daba cuenta de lo mucho que las cosas habían cambiado, pero eran cambios que sin duda agradecía. Se sentía sumamente afortunado de haber cruzado su camino con esa tan brillante y pura pequeña alma.

Escuchaba cada palabra de la explicación de Dororo con mucho cuidado, en especial, hubo una palabra que le quedó muy grabada en su mente: “se siente bien con tan solo mirarlo, eso es a lo que llamas hermoso”. Si bien era cierto que Hyakkimaru no podía ver como una persona normal, por esa simple definición ya él podía saber que Dororo era hermosa, o al menos, su alma lo era para él. Siempre le gustaba ver el alma de Dororo, verla mientras caminaban juntos, verla caminando delante de él, verla mientras vigilaba su sueño. Ver a Dororo lo hacía sentirse bien, no necesitaba verla realmente para saber que ella era hermosa.

* * *

No importaba por cuantas cosas tan terribles ya hubiera pasado, ni a cuantos demonios o monstruos peligrosos y repugnantes se hubiera enfrentado, era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía realmente aterrado.

Escuchaba lleno de impotencia como el agua comenzaba a salir del cauce a mayor velocidad, así como la lucha de Dororo por evitar ahogarse. No importaba que intentara, sabía que con sus prótesis de madera iba a ser sumamente difícil liberarla, pero no importaba, haría lo que fuera necesario, lucharía hasta el cansancio para salvarla.

Todo parecía perdido, uno de sus brazos amenazaba con romperse y Dororo había comenzado a toser pues el agua había comenzado a meterse a sus pulmones. Presa del miedo y la impotencia no pudo más que gritar de la desesperación, y ya sin saber que hacer comenzó a golpear la maldita roca con su cabeza en un último intento por salvar a su preciada Dororo.

Cuando ya veía todo perdido sintió como alguien lo tomaba del hombro y lo alejaba, logrando romper la roca que aprisionaba el brazo de Dororo con su espada disfrazada de shamisen. Recobrando la calma poco a poco Hyakkimaru pudo reconocer el alma blanca frente a él como el misterioso monje con el cual se topaban a menudo.

— Escuché una voz familiar y decidí venir a investigar. —Dijo el monje con esa voz tan amigable y pacífica que tenía —. Fue una fortuna que haya llegado a tiempo.

Sin embargo, Hyakkimaru solo podía escucharlo a medias, pues la charla que había tenido con su padre adoptivo cuando se lo reencontró resonó en sus pensamientos una vez más.

“— ¿Por qué quieres un cuerpo? —Le había preguntado Jukai con tristeza.

— Porque es mío.”

Le respondió Hyakkimaru sin darle mayor importancia al asunto. Y así había sido en un principio, él quería su cuerpo porque era suyo. Su padre le había arrebatado lo que por derecho era suyo por el bienestar de personas las cuales él no conocía.

Era su cuerpo, y por eso él tenía todo el derecho de recuperarlo. Eso fue lo que él siempre pensó, y por esa razón había comenzado su viaje buscando matar a los doce demonios, pero tras conocer a Dororo las cosas habían cambiado.

Al casi perder a Dororo por no poder ayudarla al no tener sus brazos, se había dado cuenta que ahora recuperar su cuerpo había tomado un significado completamente diferente.

Él necesitaba su cuerpo para poder proteger a Dororo, lo necesitaba porque quería poder vivir una vida normal al lado de la persona más importante en su vida. Ya no quería ser una persona incompleta, quería recuperar todo su cuerpo ya no solo por él, deseaba hacerlo también por Dororo. Porque ahora ya no estaba solo, tenía a alguien que dependía de él, y si seguía incompleto no podría ayudarla.

Ese pensamiento se apoderó de él y cegó su cordura, todo comenzaba a hacerse rojo en su interior. Una parte de él se sentía inquieto al verse invadido por esa oscuridad, pero se dio cuenta que eliminaría todo lo que fuera necesario, a todo aquél que se metiera en su camino si se estorbaba en su objetivo de vivir una vida normal al lado de Dororo. Y el primero sin duda tenía que ser ese repugnante demonio quimera que casi ocasiona la muerte de la pequeña.

* * *

Más y más rojo, todo se volvía más rojo y más oscuro para Hyakkimaru. Ni con las súplicas de Dororo bastaban para alejar esos pensamientos obsesivos de su mente ¿Por qué Dororo no podía entender lo que realmente deseaba?

Intentó hacerse entender diciéndole que él deseaba un cuerpo como el suyo, él también tenía el derecho a sentir como ella, sin embargo, no supo cómo explicar que él quería tener un cuerpo completo para poder vivir una vida feliz a su lado.

¿En serio eran tan malo que recuperara lo que en verdad le pertenecía? Todo era tan confuso ¿por qué preocuparse por el bienestar de personas que nunca se habían preocupado por él?

Nada de eso le interesaba, mientras él y Dororo estuvieran felices y a salvo lo demás no importaba para él. Si eran humanos, si eran niños, si era todo un poblado entero, o incluso aunque fuera su propia familia ya nada importaba para él. Era incapaz de pensar con claridad, estaba harto de todo lo que había tenido que pasar en esos dieciséis años que tenía de vida. Ya solo le importaba recuperar su cuerpo y el bienestar de Dororo.

* * *

Lo que finalmente hizo que todo rastro de raciocinio se perdiera en Hyakkimaru fue darse cuenta que se habían llevado a Dororo. Eso había sido demasiado bajo, meterse con lo único que tenía en la vida y con lo más valioso para él lo hizo enloquecer, lo hizo perderse en un mar de furia.

¿Por qué todos se entrometían en su camino? Él no había hecho nada malo, él no era el culpable de nada de las atrocidades y malas decisiones de su padre ¿por qué entonces lo cazaban? ¿Por qué lo trataban como un demonio?

“Ellos son los únicos demonios aquí”. Pensó Hyakkimaru mientras veía como el caballo demonio se formaba frente a él. Sí, ellos eran los demonios, eran esos seres despiadados sin corazón que se empeñaban en quitarle lo que era suyo, lo que por derecho le pertenecía. Y ahora al llevarse a su adorada Dororo haría que se arrepintieran, acabaría con cualquiera que se pusiera frente a él, aplastaría a todos hasta encontrarla. No le importaba condenar las tierras de Daigo en el proceso, ni todas esas personas, ni las riquezas que pudiera haber en esos territorios malditos valían más que la vida de Dororo.

Se entregó a esa oscuridad que tantas veces alejó por petición de Dororo, ya no había marcha atrás, caerían los que tuvieran que caer por su felicidad y la de su amada pequeña alma. Montado en ese imponente y fiero caballo de fuego Hyakkimaru se dejó caer en el oscuro abismo de sus ambiciones, de su ira y su deseo de venganza. Se dejó caer hasta el fondo abrazando la oscuridad, pues le habían arrebatado la única luz que era capaz de sacarlo de ahí.

Continuará

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fue un capítulo reflexivo más que nada, pero sentí necesario escribirlo para darle una justificación o intentar explicar lo que yo entendí de las razones de Hyakkimaru de su comportamiento en los últimos capítulos del anime.  
> Estamos ya en la recta final y quiero agradecer a todos los que la están leyendo, y muy especialmente a esa linda personita que le dio un kudo a esta historia n.n Siendo honesta con ustedes, es la primera vez que uso esta plataforma y sigo aprendiendo de ella, pero en verdad agradezco que lean esto :)


	8. Descifrando un sentimiento

Una vez que se toca fondo, solo quedan dos opciones: dejarte hundir más, hasta lo más profundo, al punto en el que ya nunca serás capaz de salir. La otra opción es, por el contrario, intentar levantarte y salir del abismo, luchando hasta el cansancio, resurgir como una nueva persona.

Hyakkimaru, quien estaba acostumbrado a luchar por su supervivencia desde el primer minuto de su existencia, optó por la segunda opción. Él decidió abrazar la oscuridad, aceptarla, aprender a convivir con ella, logrando convertirse en una persona nueva al lograr salir del fondo y redimirse en el último momento.

A pesar de ser un alma que nació en la desgracia, tuvo la fortuna de encontrarse con ciertas almas bondadosas en el camino, aquellas almas que le enseñaron la bondad y lo maravilloso del cariño, del contacto, de la humildad, el sacrificio, la lealtad y lo más importante el amor. Todas esas experiencias lo convirtieron en lo que era: un ser humano, al descubrir esto pudo darse cuenta de sus errores y desviar su katana en el momento justo, evitando de esa manera asesinar a su hermano menor.

* * *

Todo era confuso, le aterraba abrir los ojos. Siempre se sintió ansioso por recuperar su vista, pero ahora que había derrotado al último demonio se sentía incapaz de enfrentarse al mundo como realmente era.

Era demasiado brillante para él, pero aun así abrió lentamente sus ojos, logrando apreciar a su madre y a su padre adoptivo por primera vez. Su querida madre, la hermosa mujer que lo había traído el mundo, y no había dejado de pensar y orar por él ni un solo día desde que los separaron. Y, por otro lado, su padre adoptivo, que más que su padre, él lo consideraba como su segunda madre, después de todo ese hombre de bondadosa mirada lo había criado y protegido por dieciséis años.

Si él seguía en el mundo, a pesar de todas las desdichas del pasado, era gracias a esas dos personas, él les debía la vida a ambos, y por esa razón siempre les estaría eternamente agradecido.

Cayó al suelo por la salida secreta del castillo, y segundos después escuchó una voz que hizo que su corazón se sobresaltara de la emoción:

— ¡¡Aniki!!

Su querida Dororo estaba sana y salva, y lo más increíble era que ahora estaba a su lado, dispuesta a ayudarlo a salir del castillo en llamas. En ese momento más que nunca, no podía dejar de preguntarse que había hecho bien en su vida para merecerla, merecer el cariño incondicional de la pequeña, al punto de incluso arriesgar su vida por salvarlo.

Ya habiendo recuperado más sus fuerzas y viendo como el humo del incendio se hacía más denso, al escuchar la voz del monje Biwamaru no perdió tiempo y cargó a Dororo para poder huir por la cuerda que el monje les sostenía. Sus ojos por fin comenzaban a acostumbrarse más a la luz natural, por lo cual podía apreciar a más detalle lo que lo rodeaba. Todo era maravilloso a su alrededor, poder ver por fin era algo increíble y difícil de definir con palabras.

Sin embargo, más que el cielo o todo lo que lo rodeaba, había alguien a quien él deseaba ver más que nada. No perdió tiempo y bajó la vista, encontrándose con el rostro de Dororo. Por fin podía ver como realmente era esa pequeña e inquieta alma que había invadido su vida de repente y comenzó a seguirlo.

Aún antes de recuperar su vista, él ya consideraba que el alma de Dororo era hermosa, la más hermosa y pura que hubiera visto nunca, pero poder verla normalmente solo se lo confirmó: Dororo era sumamente hermosa.

Su corazón latió velozmente al encontrarse con su mirada, mientras que ese sentimiento tan cálido explotaba en su pecho. Ahora que podía verla realmente, sentía que todos esos sentimientos de alegría y dicha que Dororo le hacía sentir se multiplicaban mil veces en su interior.

— Dororo, eres hermosa…

Dijo finalmente, incapaz de quedarse callado por más tiempo. Dororo le había dicho que las cosas hermosas lo harían sentirse bien apenas la mirara, Dororo le había ocasionado todos esos sentimientos profundos en su corazón al apenas encontrarse con sus bellos y grandes ojos color chocolate, por lo cual no había duda, ella era sumamente hermosa.

No pudo contenerse por más tiempo, después de todo lo que había pasado necesitaba sentirse cerca de ella, por lo cual quiso acercar más su rostro al suyo para frotar sus frentes, por desgracia se lo impidió.

— ¡¡Aniki, idiota!! —Gritó avergonzada mientras lo alejaba, sujetando su cara—¿Qué dices tan de repente?

Así continuaron luchando mientras subían más por la cuerda. Hyakkimaru intentando escapar de su agarre para acercarse más a ella, y Dororo; por el contrario, se seguía alejando lo más que sus cortos brazos le permitían.

* * *

Después de escapar del castillo y presenciar los últimos minutos de este antes de quemarse por completo, Hyakkimaru y Dororo se despidieron de Biwamaru, haciéndoles este la promesa de volver muy pronto a verlos en la aldea de los refugiados de la guerra.

Ambos chicos continuaron caminando rumbo a la aldea por unos cuantos minutos más, cuando Hyakkimaru miró confundido como Dororo se detenía de repente.

— ¿Dororo?

Pero no hubo respuesta, Dororo permanecía a unos metros delante de él, aún sin moverse. Segundos después, la pequeña comenzó a sollozar en voz baja, al tiempo que temblaba.

— Dororo ¿qué pasa?

Preguntó Hyakkimaru una vez más, esta vez acercándose a ella. La tomó de los hombros para girarla con cuidado, y se sintió sorprendido al ver como las lágrimas caían sin cesar de los ojos de la niña.

— A-aniki, discúlpame…—Sollozó con una voz apenas entendible— Yo no quiero llorar, en serio no quiero hacerlo ¡¡odio llorar!! Y desde que mamá murió me prometí no llorar de nuevo, pero yo… no puedo evitarlo.

«Tuve mucho miedo Aniki, tuve miedo de perderte para siempre. Creí que tu hermano terminaría por matarte, o incluso pensé que te convertirías en una persona completamente diferente, creí que ya nunca volverías a ser el mismo y te alejarías de mí».

A Hyakkimaru le partió el corazón verla llorar de esa manera tan desesperada. Sabía bien lo orgullosa que era Dororo, por lo cual que no pudiera controlar su llanto frente a él significaba que en verdad estaba asustada y herida. No soportaba verla llorar, ver como las gotas caían sin cesar de esos brillantes y alegres ojos lo devastaba, lo hacían sentir que lo quemaban en carne viva.

No pudo más que agacharse para quedar a su altura y abrazarla con fuerza, esperaba poder tranquilizarla con ese abrazo. Al verse abrazada, la pequeña no pudo más que apoyar su cabeza en su pecho y continuar llorando, aunque con menos intensidad que antes.

— Dororo, lo siento…—Le susurró en voz baja, al tiempo que apoyaba su mejilla contra la nuca de Dororo— Todo está bien, estoy aquí ahora. Yo jamás haré algo que te asuste de nuevo, por eso, deja de llorar.

— ¿En serio? ¿Lo prometes? —Le preguntó aún con la voz un poco entrecortada.

— Si, yo siempre protegeré a Dororo. —Afirmó Hyakkimaru, aferrándose a ella con más fuerza—. No importa que pase, yo nunca te dejaré sola, lo prometo.

— Más te vale que lo hagas, sino te las verás conmigo…

Hyakkimaru no pudo más que sonreír al escuchar sus lindos reproches ¿cómo le hacía esa pequeña para hacerlo sentir tan fascinado y extasiado por cualquier cosa que dijera o hiciera? Era perfecta y maravillosa para él en todos los sentidos, y ahora que podía verla las cosas solo empeoraron.

Claro que se sentía maravillado de por fin poder ver todo el mundo que lo rodeaba, pero Dororo le seguía pareciendo lo más hermoso que había visto hasta el momento, tanto que cuando menos acordaba, su vista se perdía observándola de nuevo.

Una vez Dororo tranquilizó su llanto, optaron por descansar un rato bajo la sombra de un árbol. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Dororo no hablaba en lo absoluto, pero eso no le molestó a Hyakkimau, estar con ella en silencio también le agradaba. A veces sentía que sobraban las palabras entre los dos, era como si incluso se pudieran entender, aunque no se dijeran nada. El lazo entre ambos era tan fuerte que incluso eso podían sentir en sus silencios.

Hyakkimaru vio como sus largos mechones de cabello resbalaban por sus hombros y su cara, él no podía más que alejarlos hacia atrás, pero estos se negaban a permanecer en su lugar. En eso estaba, cuando vio como Dororo comenzaba a buscar algo en su bolsa de tela.

— Espera Aniki, por aquí tengo una cinta extra para amarrar tu cabello. —Le dijo, al tiempo que sacaba la mencionada cinta—. Ven, te ayudaré a amarrarlo como siempre. Oh, pero es cierto… Ahora ya puedes ver, supongo que ya no me necesitarás para muchas cosas ¿verdad?

Dororo bajó la vista al tiempo que se sonrojaba, Hyakkimaru la notó un tanto decepcionada, por lo cual se apresuró en animarla:

— Está bien, Dororo puede amarrar mi cabello si quiere.

— ¿En serio estaría bien?

— Si.

Respondió con una pequeña pero dulce sonrisa. Cuando Hyakkimaru le sonrió notó como Dororo desviaba la vista y se sonrojaba de nuevo ¿Por qué lo hacía? Hyakkimaru intentó descifrar su comportamiento cuando vio como Dororo se apresuró con nerviosismo a colocarse detrás de él para amarrar su largo cabello. Hyakkimaru estaba a punto de preguntarle porque evitaba mirarlo cuando Dororo volvió a hablar:

— Por cierto, Aniki ¿qué piensas hacer a partir de ahora?

— ¿Hacer?

— Si, tú sabes. Ahora que ya recuperaste todo tu cuerpo, ya lograste tu objetivo… Pero ¿ahora que viene? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Hyakkimaru bajó la vista para meditar su respuesta por unos cuantos segundos para finalmente responder:

— Quiero volver al castillo. Quiero buscar a Tahomaru y a mis mamás.

— ¿A tus mamás? —Preguntó Dororo con confusión—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Cuando Hyakkimaru menos cuenta se dio, se encontraba contándole todo sobre su pasado a Dororo. Le contó todo acerca de Jukai (a quien también llamaba mamá), como este lo había recogido al ser un bebé, de como lo había criado, protegido, y le había dado sus prótesis. Dororo no podía más que escuchar con mucha atención, abriendo aún más sus grandes ojos, reaccionado con tristeza si era necesario, o riendo si la anécdota lo requería.

Era increíble lo natural que Hyakkimaru podía hacer las cosas al lado de Dororo, esa noche habló mucho, como nunca antes lo había hecho desde que recuperó sus cuerdas vocales. Ahora podía sentirse libre, más bien era libre, al recobrar todo su cuerpo era como volver a nacer, se sentía como una persona nueva. Aun así, estaba seguro que solo podría ser así con Dororo, con ninguna otra persona le resultaría nada fácil abrirse como en ese momento lo hacía con ella.

Dororo y Hyakkimaru se quedaron conversando durante toda la noche. Hyakkimaru le contó todo acerca de su niñez, y de los miedos e inseguridades que calló por tanto tiempo al ir recuperando su cuerpo. Dororo por su parte también le contó todo de su pasado, escuchó de sus propios labios relatarle la historia de cuando sus padres eran bandidos y la manera tan lamentable en que perdieron la vida. También le contó de cómo se las había arreglado para sobrevivir por su cuenta hasta que lo conoció.

Esa noche dejó de haber secretos entre los dos, finalmente conocían todo el uno del otro, fue por eso que esa noche en especial, se quedó grabada en el corazón de Hyakkimaru como uno de sus más preciados recuerdos.

* * *

Al despertar al día siguiente, acordaron que descansarían un rato en la aldea para después dirigirse nuevamente al castillo y buscar supervivientes.

La bienvenida al llegar a la aldea no fue muy cálida en un principio. Hyakkimaru fue recibido entre miradas de sorpresa, de curiosidad e incluso hasta de odio y resentimiento. Nadie lo insultó, lo despreció ni lo recriminó por lo que había sucedido en las tierras de Daigo, pero la tensión que se sentía hacia su persona en el ambiente era más que evidente. Por ese motivo, y para el pesar de Dororo, Hyakkimaru optó por quedarse en una de las pequeñas chozas más alejadas de todos.

Como siempre, a Hyakkimaru le costaba mucho trabajo relacionarse con otras personas, por lo cual si alguien se le acercaba a preguntarle algo este solo contestaba lo necesario, seguía siendo de pocas palabras con todos menos con Dororo.

Horas después recibieron la agradable visita de Biwamaru. Sorprendentemente, Hyakkimaru le tenía la suficiente confianza como para intentar hablar un poco más con él, después de todo, le debía mucho pues en más de una ocasión los había sacado de más de un apuro, era por esto que Hyakkimaru podía asegurar sinceramente que lo apreciaba.

— Es verdad—exclamó Dororo algo apurada—. Olvidé que les dije a los chicos que les ayudaría a revisar toda la aldea y buscar algo de provisiones ¿Quieren venir conmigo?

— Agradezco la oferta, pero planeaba emprender mi viaje nuevamente de un momento a otro. —Le dijo el monje sonriéndole amablemente—. Además, seguro solo los retrasaría, así que lo mejor es que me despida por ahora.

— Entiendo ¿Qué hay de ti, Aniki?

Hyakkimaru no respondió, se limitó a negar lentamente con la cabeza. Aún no se sentía del todo cómodo estando con mucha gente, sin olvidar que seguía sintiendo hostilidad de su parte.

— Está bien, si no quieres venir no te obligaré. —Le reclamó Dororo intentando ocultar la decepción en su voz con molestia—. Entonces, vendré en un rato para irnos al castillo, no te metas en problemas mientras no estoy.

Sabía que estaba mal, pero no pudo evitarlo. Estiró su mano rápidamente y sujetó a Dororo de su muñeca, evitando que se fuera.

— Dororo, no te vayas. —Le pidió Hyakkimaru, mirándola profundamente, ocasionando que esta se sintiera nerviosa y volviera a sonrojarse—. Puede ser peligroso, quédate aquí y que vayan ellos.

— Aniki…—La niña se volteó para quedar frente a frente, al tiempo que aferraba la mano de Hyakkimaru con cariño contra la suya—. Lo lamento, pero debo irme. Ellos me ayudaron mucho cuando lo necesité y no puedo darles la espalda, debo ayudarlos. Descuida, te prometo que regresaré lo más rápido que pueda y me cuidaré mucho, no pasará nada malo.

Resultó sumamente difícil para Hyakkimaru soltar su mano y dejarla irse, pero sabía que no podía ser egoísta y prohibirle a Dororo hacer lo que ella quería, por lo cual no le quedó más remedio que despedirse de ella mirándola con tristeza mientras se alejaba de él.

— Tranquilo muchacho, solo se va por unas cuantas horas. —Le dijo el monje entre risas, al tiempo que le daba unos golpecitos amistosos en su hombro con el bastón.

— Pero… ¿y si le pasa algo?

— Ella estará bien. Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo fuerte e independiente que es esa niña. Es como un remolino, nunca se está quieta, no se puede estar tranquila en un solo lugar.

Hyakkimaru no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura al recordar la personalidad siempre rebelde y activa de Dororo, eran una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella. Al sentir el cambio en el alma de Hyakkimaru, Biwamaru no pudo más que reír nuevamente en voz baja, y volver a hablarle mientras se daba la media vuelta para irse.

— No te preocupes. El lazo que hay entre ustedes dos es uno de los más fuertes que haya visto en mucho tiempo, por eso puedes estar seguro que de una u otra forma nunca se separarán. Además, es más que obvio que tú amas profundamente a esa pequeña, así que solo piensa en lo que es mejor para ella ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿La amo? —Preguntó Hyakkimaru lleno de curiosidad, mirando con mucho interés al monje.

— ¿Aún desconoces esa palabra, Hyakkimaru? —Indagó el monje con voz divertida, aun dándole la espalda.

— Si.

Fue lo único que atinó a responder Hyakkimaru pues era verdad, no era un sentimiento que recordara que Dororo le hubiera explicado anteriormente.

— Es el sentimiento más fuerte, puro y sincero de todos. —Aclaró Biwamaru finalmente mientras se seguía alejando a paso lento—. Amar es desear siempre la seguridad, paz y felicidad de la otra persona. Es sentirte lleno y completo cuando estás a su lado, es nunca querer separarte ni dejarla sola. Es saber que solo te basta estar con ella para ser feliz. Es atesorarla como lo más valioso que tienes en la vida. Eso es estar enamorado muchacho, nunca lo olvides.

— Entiendo, entonces yo… estoy enamorado de Dororo.

Concluyó Hyakkimaru en voz baja para sí mismo, mirando con ensoñación el horizonte por donde Dororo se acababa de despedir de él.

Continuará

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado, mañana publicaré el capítulo final de esta historia :)


	9. No es para siempre

Hyakkimaru se sentó apaciblemente en la entrada de la choza de la aldea en donde se estaba quedando, mirando con impaciencia el camino por el cual Dororo se había ido, esperando ansioso su regreso.

De repente escuchó unos pasos acercándose, y al voltear a su izquierda vio como un hermoso potrillo blanco se acercaba. No perdió tiempo y se acercó a donde él, el potrillo comenzó a olerlo con algo de desconfianza, pero pasados unos segundos pareció darse cuenta que Hyakkimaru no lo lastimaría, por lo cual comenzó a lamer su mano con cariño.

Desde niño a Hyakkimaru siempre le habían gustado mucho los animales, era de las pocas almas que podía asegurar que, a diferencia de las humanas, nunca había visto ser rojas o volverse violentas.

A su forma de ver, los animales eran almas puras, las cuales nunca lastimaban a nadie a menos que fuera por supervivencia. Haciendo memoria, Hyakkimaru recordó como desde que habían llegado a la aldea el pequeño potro blanco siempre había seguido a Dororo, al parecer estaba muy encariñado con ella.

— Seguro estás buscando a Dororo. —Le dijo con cariño al tiempo que le daba unas palmaditas en el lomo —. No está aquí ahora, pero si quieres puedes esperarla conmigo.

El potro volvió a lamer la mano de Hyakkimaru, por lo cual tomó eso como un sí. No perdió tiempo y sacó unas cuantas manzanas de la choza para dárselas de comer, comida que el animalito aceptó gustoso.

Así pasaron unos cuantos minutos más, Hyakkimaru acariciando al potrillo mirando aún al horizonte, mientras que el potrillo había optado por acostarse a sus pies, mirando también a la lejanía en la espera de la bondadosa y alegre niña.

— Parece ser que tú también quieres mucho a Dororo. —Volvió a hablarle Hyakkimaru al potro mientras le daba otra manzana —. Pero lo entiendo, es imposible no encariñarse con Dororo, ella es maravillosa.

A Hyakkimaru le era imposible no sonreír o suspirar al pensar en ella. Gracias a Biwamaru, finalmente había podido comprender el significado de todos esos sentimientos tan cálidos y agradables que surgían en su corazón por Dororo. Había podido comprender que estaba enamorado de ella.

Si bien era cierto que para él ya era mucho más fácil comprender los sentimientos que antes, nunca antes había experimentado el amor, pero podía entender que lo que sentía por Dororo era incomparable. Todo el cariño y el afecto que sentía por la jovencita no se comparaban a otros sentimientos de cariño que hubiera tenido antes por alguien, ni siquiera al cariño que llegó a sentir por su padre adoptivo, por su madre o su hermano menor, eran diferentes, no había duda de eso.

Era por esta razón que Hyakkimaru no sabía que debía hacer con esos sentimientos tan grandes y profundos que tenía. Una parte de él se moría de ganas de decirle que la amaba, que era lo más valioso que tenía en su vida y que lo era todo para él, pero; por otro lado, se sentía confundido pues no sabía si lo correcto era decirlo o qué pensaría Dororo de él.

Podía estar seguro que Dororo también lo quería y apreciaba, pero ¿el cariño que Dororo sentía por él era igual? Le daba miedo enterarse de la verdad y que Dororo no sintiera lo mismo, que Dororo solo lo viera como su hermano mayor, porque después de todo en parte eso era lo que Hyakkimaru y Dororo eran, eran una familia.

¿Entonces lo que sentía estaba mal, era un sentimiento incorrecto? ¿Qué tal si al decir sus sentimientos hacía que Dororo se sintiera triste o asustada? No quería, lo que menos deseaba era perjudicarla o lastimarla. Por desgracia, las cosas no eran tan sencillas como Hyakkimaru pensó en un principio, y entre más reflexionaba sobre todo, más confundido e indeciso se sentía.

* * *

— Todo quedó completamente destruido.

Dijo Dororo con dolor en su voz. Al regresar a las tierras de Daigo y al castillo, Hyakkimaru y Dororo se encontraron solo con imágenes de cadáveres, tierra quemada, casas y vidas destruidas. Todo estaba muerto, en ese lugar ya no había esperanza.

— Es imposible que alguien haya salido con vida… —Al pensar en voz alta Dororo se llevó las manos a la boca, pero fue demasiado tarde, había dicho algo hiriente sin querer. Aun sintiéndose arrepentida por no pensar antes de hablar, Dororo continuó tratando de sonar segura —: Es decir, las cosas se ven mal, pero no debemos perder la esperanza, Aniki. Vamos, hay que seguir buscando sobrevivientes.

Dororo se acercó a Hyakkimaru, tomó su mano y lo jaló para continuar, sin embargo, al hacer esto se dio cuenta de algo.

— ¡L-lo siento! —Exclamó avergonzada, al tiempo que soltaba su mano — Tú ya puedes ver por lo cual ya no es necesario que tome tu mano para guiarte. —Dororo comenzó a reír en voz alta, tratando de ocultar lo apenada que se sentía, sin embargo, sus mejillas sonrojadas la delataban —. Supongo que los viejos hábitos nunca mueren, tardaré algo para acostumbrarme al nuevo Aniki.

— Dororo, está bien. Nada de lo que digas o hagas podrá molestarme nunca. —La interrumpió Hyakkimaru con una cálida sonrisa, al tiempo que tomaba su pequeña mano —. Me gusta tomar tu mano, y poder sentir por fin tu tacto con mis propias manos. Por eso, sigamos caminando así.

Como si fuera posible, al escuchar esas palabras el rostro de Dororo se sonrojó mucho más de lo que ya estaba antes. No pudo más que bajar la vista y asentir lentamente, comenzando a caminar sin atreverse a mirar a Hyakkimaru, pero no sin dejar de sujetar su mano con fuerza. Esto ocasionó que una pequeña risa escapara de Hyakkimaru, en verdad adoraba avergonzarla de esa manera.

— ¡Maldita sea, Aniki idiota, te escuché! ¡No te burles de mí!

— Dororo es hermosa cuando actúa así.

— ¡Deja de decir eso! ¡Voy a golpearte, y lo digo en serio!

* * *

Fue imposible. Recorrieron todas las tierras de Daigo pero no encontraron ni un solo sobreviviente. Hyakkimaru se encontraba sentado adentro de la choza en la aldea con la vista baja, tratando de borrar todas esas dolorosas imágenes de su mente.

— ¿Aniki?

Susurró Dororo con inseguridad mientras entraba a la choza. Hyakkimaru levantó la vista al escuchar su voz, y se sorprendió al sentir como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Al ver esto Dororo se apresuró a donde estaba y se sentó a su lado.

— Aniki, lo lamento mucho, en verdad… —Dijo la pequeña mirándolo con tristeza, luchando por contener las lágrimas.

Hyakkimaru no respondió nada, se limitó a limpiar rápidamente la lágrima que resbalaba por su barbilla y siguió cabizbajo. Solo fue capaz de tranquilizarse al sentir como Dororo apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

— No había nadie. —Dijo finalmente Hyakkimaru con voz baja y derrotada —. No estaba Tahomaru, ni tampoco ninguna de mis mamás. Todo fue destruido… ¿fue por mi egoísmo?

— ¡Claro que no! —Gritó Dororo, colocándose enfrente de él, sujetando su cara con sus manos — Eso es lo que muchos piensan, pero yo estoy de tu lado, Aniki. Tú luchaste durante tanto tiempo por recuperar tu cuerpo, y como todos nosotros, tú también tienes el derecho a ser feliz.

«No pienses en ningún momento que esto fue tu culpa pues no es así. Todo sigue siendo por culpa de las ambiciones de los malditos samurái, la ambición y la sed de poder es el único culpable aquí. Tú debes seguir, Aniki, debes seguir adelante y buscar tu felicidad. Estoy segura que eso era lo que tus mamás y tu hermano deseaban para ti, no lo dudes ni un momento».

Hyakkimaru no pudo más que cerrar los ojos, disfrutando de sentir el tacto de las manos de Dororo contra su rostro, dejando que sus palabras de ánimo penetraran en su corazón. Era imposible que se sintiera mejor después de lo que había pasado, sin embargo, las palabras de Dororo lo habían tranquilizado, era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

— Dororo —La llamó Hyakkimaru al tiempo que sujetaba las manos de la pequeña con las suyas, jamás se cansaría de sentir su piel — ¿Por qué me seguiste esa vez? ¿Por qué no te alejaste de mi lado cuanto viste mis prótesis, cuando viste como mi piel volvía a crecer? Esa vez sentiste miedo de mí ¿por qué no huiste?

— A-Aniki… ¿por qué me preguntas eso tan de repente?

Respondió Dororo con timidez, intentando separar sus manos de las de Hyakkimaru, sin embargo, este no se lo permitió. Abrió sus ojos y la miró profundamente, haciendo que el hermoso rostro de su adorada Dororo volviera a sonrojarse.

— Necesito saberlo. Dímelo por favor, Dororo…

— Es difícil de explicar, pero bueno…En un principio, tú me salvaste de ese demonio del río, además tus habilidades eran tan sorprendentes, Aniki. Yo… —Dororo quiso bajar la vista, sin embargo, le fue imposible dejar de apreciar los profundos ojos color caramelo frente a ella —. Confieso que en un principio solo te seguí pues pensé que si me quedaba a tu lado sería mucho más fácil sobrevivir, pero después me di cuenta que eras muy especial. Y no me refiero a que te faltaban muchas partes de tu cuerpo ni nada de eso, me refiero a tu alma, Aniki.

«Eres una persona tan fuerte y determinada, siempre luchas hasta el cansancio por lo que deseas, además, en más de una ocasión me ayudaste, salvaste mi vida. Por eso yo sentí que mi deber era estar a tu lado, debía estar a tu lado para ayudarte en todo lo que necesitaras, acompañarte y estar contigo hasta al final, porque después de todo, los dos estábamos solos ¿Sabes, Aniki? Tal vez suene tonto, pero pienso que si nos encontramos ese día en el río no fue casualidad, pienso que nosotros estábamos destinados a encontrarnos».

Hyakkimaru no supo que contestar ante esa confesión, quedó asombrado al escuchar las palabras de Dororo. Sintió a su corazón latir velozmente en su pecho y la atrapó en un fuerte abrazo, dándose cuenta en ese momento que los sentimientos que tenía Dororo por él eran igual de profundos y hermosos a los que él sentía por ella.

— Dororo, yo…

Pero el “estoy enamorado de ti” murió en sus labios cuando su pequeña volvió a hablar, mientras sentía como le correspondía el abrazo y apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho.

— Por eso Aniki, por todo lo que aprendí de ti ya sé que quiero hacer. Entendí que, así como tú luchaste hasta el cansancio por cumplir tu sueño, yo debo hacer lo mismo. —Dororo se separó de él y lo miró con entusiasmo, mostrándole una enorme sonrisa —. Ahora sé que mi sueño es el mismo que el de mis padres, gracias a todo lo que pasamos juntos pude entenderlo.

«Sé que no será nada fácil, pero me esforzaré para lograrlo empezando por esta aldea. Iré por el tesoro de mis padres, y con el ayudaré a levantar esta aldea, todos tendremos que trabajar hombro con hombro para lograr prosperar, y el destino de nuestras vidas dependerá de nuestros esfuerzos, y no de demonios ni divinidades, les haré entender eso a todos».

No podía esperar menos de su querida Dororo, si había alguien que podía lograrlo sin duda era esa valiente y fuerte niña. Le demostró eso y más durante su travesía, motivo por el cual sabía que ella estaba destinada a lograr sus sueños, ella lucharía arduamente hasta conseguirlo. No pudo más que apreciar enternecido el rostro de Dororo entusiasmado, y se sintió inmensamente feliz al verla tan dichosa.

— Por eso Aniki… —Continuó Dororo con una voz más baja y tímida — Quiero que me ayudes, quiero que los dos trabajemos arduamente y levantemos esta aldea, para nunca más tener que depender de nadie ¿me ayudarás, Aniki?

Hyakkimaru vio como Dororo le mostraba una cariñosa, pero tímida mirada. Quería decirle que aceptaba, que la apoyaría en todo lo que necesitaba, pero se sintió incapaz de hacerlo, una parte de él le decía que por mucho que amara a Dororo, ese no era el camino que debía seguir.

— Lo siento, pero yo… Aún tengo mucho que pensar, aún no sé qué es lo que quiero o debo hacer a partir de ahora. Decir algo ahora sería mentirle a Dororo, y no quiero hacer eso. Por eso, no puedo responder.

Hyakkimaru no pudo más que pegar su frente a la de Dororo y frotarla con suavidad, temía que Dororo se enojara o entristeciera, pero para sorpresa la pequeña le respondió con voz calmada y dulce:

— Entiendo, Aniki. Espero puedas encontrarlo pronto.

Esa noche, mientras Hyakkimaru apreciaba embelesado el dulce rostro de Dororo durmiendo siguió reflexionando de todo lo que había pasado ese día. Antes estaba seguro de que quería pasar toda su vida al lado de Dororo, pensaba que eso sería suficiente, pero ya no estaba tan seguro.

Por supuesto que la amaba como a nada en el mundo, pero algo en su interior le decía que no debía estar en esa aldea, algo le decía que por el momento su destino era otro. A pesar de lo que Dororo le dijo, una parte de él no podía evitar sentirse culpable de todo lo acontecido en las tierras de Daigo, todo era culpa de su padre, era cierto, pero le atormentaba la idea de pensar que si su actuar hubiera sido diferente tal vez no hubieran tenido que vivir ese trágico final.

Mientras más pensaba en eso, las palabras de su padre adoptivo parecían cobrar más sentido: “si continuas por ese camino, solo dejarás una pila de cadáveres a tus pies”, y eso por desgracia, era justo lo que había pasado.

* * *

Al día siguiente, mientras Dororo daba su recorrido habitual por la aldea, Hyakkimaru le dijo que iba a volver a las tierras de Daigo pues había algo que debía comprobar. Dororo dudó por un momento, pero finalmente lo dejó ir pues sabía que la situación por la que pasaba su Aniki no era nada sencilla y probablemente un tiempo a solas le vendría bien. El propósito de Hyakkimaru era visitar la “Sala Infernal”, el lugar donde su padre había hecho el pacto con los doce demonios por su cuerpo, algo le decía que ahí encontraría las respuestas que necesitaba.

Y así fue, tras encontrarse con su padre y verlo en ese estado tan deplorable y miserable se dio cuenta de lo que debía hacer. Su destino no estaba en esa aldea, él debía comenzar otro viaje, un viaje íntimo y para sí mismo, para ser capaz de reparar sus errores, limpiar su alma de todos los pecados que había cometido. Sin darse cuenta, lastimó a muchas personas en el proceso, todo por el deseo insaciable de recuperar su cuerpo.

No deseaba terminar como su padre, solo, herido, con resentimiento, aun siendo carcomido por la ambición al punto de seguir tomando decisiones erróneas. Tomó la decisión de irse, viajaría pues había vuelto a nacer, la vida le había dado lo que quería, por lo cual él debía corresponderle enmendando sus malas acciones, reparando sus errores.

Se apresuró a la aldea para decirle a Dororo que por fin sabía lo que debía hacer, pero como una maldición, llegaron a su mente todos los recuerdos de lo que habían pasado juntos, así como el recuerdo de la manera tan lastimera y desesperada en la que Dororo lloró por él días atrás.

Fue hasta ese momento que pudo comprender lo mucho que había arriesgado a la pequeña cuando permaneció a su lado, en más de una ocasión había estado a punto de morir, e incluso ser lastimada por el mismo Hyakkimaru cuando perdió la cordura y se dejó invadir por la ira.

Algo en su interior le decía que Dororo le correspondía, ella también lo amaba con la misma intensidad que él la añoraba. Si iba a su lado y le pedía que se fuera con ella, solo intervendría en su sueño, no podía hacerlo. Por otro lado, si se despedía de ella ¿quién no le aseguraba que Dororo lo seguiría?

Su corazón se partió en dos al llegar a la conclusión que el camino de ambos debía separarse y debía hacerlo sin despedirse. Que cruel era el destino a veces, Hyakkimaru la amaba y deseaba tanto una vida a su lado, sin embargo, no era aún ese momento. Él tenía un camino y una meta que seguir, así como Dororo también debía hacer lo mismo con sus sueños.

Fue en ese momento que los sabios consejos de Biwamaru llegaron a su mente: “El lazo que hay entre ustedes dos es uno de los más fuertes que haya visto en mucho tiempo, por eso puedes estar seguro que de una u otra forma nunca se separarán. Además, es más que obvio que tú amas profundamente a esa pequeña, así que solo piensa en lo que es mejor para ella ¿de acuerdo?”

Y así era, amaba a Dororo y era lo más importante en su vida, por esa razón debía pensar en lo que era mejor para ella, y eso sin duda era quedarse en la aldea y ver por el bien de todos esos afectados por la guerra, siguiendo el sueño de sus padres.

—“Dororo, lo siento, pero debo irme. —Pensó Hyakkimaru, mirando a lo lejos la aldea—. No puedo más que prometerte que no es para siempre, algún día volveré a tu lado, lucharé arduamente por ser el hombre que merezca estar a tu lado.

«Cuando tú hayas cumplido tu sueño y yo haya purificado mi alma de los pecados que cometí, entonces volveré contigo. Y si es que la vida es generosa con ambos, y tú me aceptas, entonces podrás estar segura que me entregaré a ti, y pasaré el resto de mi vida a tu lado.

Ya que ahora puedo entenderlo, el camino a la redención será difícil, pero es algo que debo hacer porque ya sé cuál es mi nuevo sueño. Mi nuevo sueño es amarte y hacerte feliz, pero si permanecemos juntos ahora eso no será posible. Es por eso que lucharé por encontrarme a mí mismo, hasta que sea el momento de regresar a tu lado. Algún día podré verte de nuevo y decírtelo, podré decirte que te amo”».

Y con este último pensamiento Hyakkimaru se alejó en el horizonte, despareciendo de las tierras de Daigo.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así es como esta historia llega a su fin. Espero de corazón que las personas que la hayan leído les haya gustado.   
> La segunda parte de esta saga, la cual será la historia que continuará directamente con esta y los sucesos ocurridos en el final de anime comenzaré a publicarla la siguiente semana, y tendrá por nombre "Atada a mi alma".  
> Si les gustó esta historia, espero se animen a acompañarme en su segunda parte. Muchas gracias de nuevo por leerla n.n

**Author's Note:**

> Contribuyendo al fandom latino de Dororo con todo el gusto y amor del mundo （＾ω＾）  
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.


End file.
